Taken
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: JJ and Will have been having problems but she never expected this to happen. My first CM fic, Hotch/JJ centric and becomes moreso after case resolved.  Team also involved, feedback appreciated.
1. Intro

_Title: Taken_

_Timeline: about a year after "Slave to duty"_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, no affiliation with network or show. Definitely no profits._

_Summary: First CM's fic, Hotch/JJ center but other characters involved. JJ and Will have been having problems but she never expected what happened next. This summary is purposefully vague so as to not give away plot to early. Thanks for reading, feedback welcome. No beta reader, all mistakes solely my own._

_Introduction – Chapter 1_

It was a slow day at the office of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. It was one of those rare times where the team could focus on paperwork while waiting for another case to sweep them off to another part of the country. Everyone was fully aware that JJ was sitting in her office sifting through files and it was only a matter of time before she selected a new destination for them.

While JJ sorted through requests for help that littered her desk and shelves, Hotch was also busy in his office with the seemingly endless stacks of paperwork that were required by Strauss and other FBI bureaucrats. Garcia was sitting in her office with her computers while the rest of the team were taking the rare opportunity to lounge and joke in the bullpen as they took advantage of some much needed downtime, entertaining each other with various stories and much lighter topics than the usual serial killers, rapists and arsonists.

It was rare occasions such as this that helped the team maintain their sanity and helped solidify their abilities to coordinate and work efficiently as a team. Morgan and Prentiss seemed to be doing most of the talking while Rossi and Reid supplied the role of audience with occasional laughter and questions or comments. "I wish JJ would take a break and come out to join us" Prentiss finally said as she cast a look towards the media liason's office.

"Maybe we should go invite her to come out and join us," Reid agreed, "she's seemed more preoccupied with work than usual lately" he shared his observation with the rest of the team.

"She's almost as much of a workaholic as Hotch these days." Derek almost muttered in agreement, as he followed the gaze of the others towards her office. "I wonder if there's something wrong?"

The bullpen was quiet as the team's minds whirred while they pieced together the potential similarities that could cause JJ to be working as hard as Hotch. They had already adjusted to Hotch's behavior of burying himself in work. The tendency he had always seemed to have seeming to have only increased in the year that had followed since Haley's death. As profilers they were well aware that this was likely his way of coping with the pain and loss he had suffered. However they had watched enough to know that he still went home, took time from his work to spend with his son and managed the responsibilities of being a single father, so were willing to give him the space he needed to continue to heal.

While most of the team would give him space, it was obvious to everyone that he was continuing to suffer from the weight of responsibility he bore about Haley's murder, and along with that causing Jack to now be without a mother. When they were on a case there was still the usual interaction as needed to solve the case, however when at home the minute Hotch set foot in the building he would isolate from the rest of team and bury himself in the stacks of paper constantly waiting in his office.

Hotch had usually been a little distant with the team as far as social interactions, due to being their superior but that had not stopped him in the past from occasionally joining in for some occasional socialization after a case. But those times had stopped soon after the reaper had struck out sending Haley and his son into witness protection, and had only intensified since the irreparable damage that had been done to the Hotchner family before Foyet drew his last breath.

The team had chosen to respect Hotch's boundaries and leave breaking through them to Rossi. Rossi was the only one with the courage to reach out and go drag Hotch out of his office when it was needed or push him into at least temporarily lightening up when he became almost to serious. After a year of this they were used to Hotch being this way as he slowly fought his way back to normalcy, but they were not used to JJ being withdrawn.

"You call yourselves profilers," Rossi couldn't help but chuckle as he could almost watch the wheels turn in the minds of the three young profilers before him as they tried to recall observations they may have made but not registered over the past couple months.

"You haven't realized that for the past month JJ has been working longer hours, obviously not getting enough sleep and only showing pictures of Henry when asked about the family. I've been married enough times to recognize serious relationship problems when I see them." Rossi said sagely, enjoying the opportunity to share his wisdom and experience on relationships with the younger members. He watched as they thought about his suggestion and could see the lightbulbs start to turn on.

"He could be right, she hasn't talked about their engagement at all, last I heard was a vague mention of not having set a date yet." Prentiss mused before getting out of her chair and starting to walk towards JJ's office, figuring it was time to invite her out after work for some girl talk to find out what as going on. JJ didn't tend to talk openly about her problems at work, but not many of them did. It was one of the downfalls of working with a team of profilers to have a tendency to keep things close to the vest. Garcia was the only one who seemed comfortable being open and sharing herself with the team.

"Hey JJ, got a minute?" Prentiss asked as she walked in smiling brightly trying to act as if this was purely a social call, though she knew any trained profiler could have seen through the act and JJ had probably been with them long enough now to see through it as well as anyone.

"Sure, what's up?" JJ said distractedly as she stopped reading the file and looked up at Emily, who noticed for the first time the tired circles that had been so carefully covered with makeup lurking under her friend's eyes.

"I thought maybe we could get Garcia and do a girl's night after work, it's been awhile you know?" Prentiss said brightly, trying to make it sound as appealing as possible. To her relief JJ seemed to brighten at the idea as she put down the file she was holding.

"Now that you've asked that sounds like a good idea, I have thought of us having a girls night out sometime, but timing has always seemed off." JJ shared, already pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call Will to let him know I'll be late." Prentiss noticed the relief that JJ felt and her inner profiler kicked in as she couldn't help but wonder if it the brightening was due to the chance to go out with friends and talk, or to delay going home, or quite possibly a combination of both she deduced as she watched her friend dial.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll go check in with Garcia while you call Will." Emily said with a bright smile as she exited the room to go alert Garcia to their newfound plans for the evening, knowing before asking that the analyst would be on board with whatever intervention needed to be done. As expected Garcia was excited about the opportunity for some girl talk and ready to find out what was bothering her friend and took on the task of planning the rest of the evening while Emily returned to check on JJ.

Emily was surprised upon entering the media liaisons office to see that JJ still had the phone in hand with a worried frown on her face as she hung and dialed again, obviously having already done so a couple of times given her apparent mounting frustration. "Maybe he got called in to work?" she observed, trying to offer an explanation to calm her friend.

"I can't get an answer on Will's cell phone or the home phone, and he said they weren't going anywhere today. JJ said distractedly as she dialed again with same result, barely looking up at the other agent as she continued to punch numbers into the phone.

With a sigh of frustration JJ started dialing again, "I'm going to call our neighbor Ms. McAllister, she sometimes babysits Henry if Will is called in to work, though he usually calls me if this happens" JJ muttered as she dialed, her face darkening with anger and worry making Emily wonder how they hadn't seen the lines of stress on their friends face sooner.

While JJ spoke with the neighbor, Emily looked around the office furnishings, realizing for the first time that the only visible photos were of Henry and one of the team together taken after a case. "No luck?" Prentiss observed as she saw JJ hang up with evident mounting frustration, thinking a moment with her head in her hands before picking up the phone again.

"Not yet, I'll call the precinct, maybe he had to run in and get something and took Henry in to show him off." JJ said, referring to the Arlington Heights police department where Will had been working. Emily paid close attention now, her gut instinct starting to tell her something could be very wrong. She listened as JJ asked about Will, waiting as she was apparently being transferred to another department, only a few moments later it was obvious something was very wrong when all the color drained from JJ's face.

"Are you sure… did he say anything else?" JJ demanded as the conversation continued. "Ok, thank you." She quickly said as she hung up the phone and looked at Prentiss, her face ashen. I just talked to Will's captain. He said Will stopped by today with Henry and resigned, saying we were all moving suddenly due to something about my job, and he was sorry he couldn't give more notice. I don't understand." JJ sat almost dumbstruck for a moment, absorbing the facts before she became a flurry of action. "I've got to go home." JJ decided quickly as she grabbed her purse and car keys and started making a run for the door.

"I'm coming with you." Emily said, making more of a statement than a question as it was obvious JJ was starting to panic which could impair her blond friend's normally clear judgment and knew she didn't need to be behind the wheel in this condition.

"We'll be back shortly" Prentiss announced to the team as the two women quickly exited the building to make the short trip to the apartment JJ and Will had been sharing. They dashed out too quickly for anyone to ask questions, or to even see the worried looks exchanged between Rossi and Morgan who didn't need to be profilers to see something was going on.

"Think we should go after them?" Reid finally questioned as he looked at the other two agents, the lightheartedness of moments ago already past with the realization their friend could be in trouble.

"Let's wait a few minutes," Rossi slowly responded, "She has Prentiss with her, one of them will call if they need us." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other two agents slowly nod in agreement as he rose from the corner of the desk he had been sitting on, deciding it was time to check in with Hotch as he had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't be long before the team did receive such a phone call.

"What is it Dave?" Hotch seemed exasperated as the senior profiler knocked on and opened his door without waiting for permission. "I'm not in the mood for one of your attempts to drag me out for lunch." Hotch had barely cast a glance at Rossi as he stayed focused on the papers in front of him.

"Excuse me, I thought you might like to know about JJ and Emily running out of here a few moments ago and that we may be called in to help." Rossi couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, even as he watched Hotch's head shoot up at the mention of the potential problem, his paperwork obviously forgotten. Rossi couldn't help but make the observation that for all his focus on work and seemingly cold exterior at times that Hotch truly placed the welfare of his teammates and friends at the top of the list.

"Calm down, we don't know anything for certain," Rossi found himself saying as he saw Hotch rising and gathering his things as if to head out after them. "It could be something simple, all I know is that we were talking about JJ and how she'd seemed different lately, Prentiss went to talk to her and next thing we know they're both flying out of the building saying they would be right back. It could be nothing.." His voice trailed as he watched the cloud crossing Hotch's face, realizing that after the tragedy with Foyett that it had only intensified the man's protective instincts towards those close to him. "It's probably just something with Will that's best for the women to handle, you know Prentiss would have brought the whole team in if there was a hint of any danger." Rossi felt a small measure of relief as he saw his friends shoulders slightly relax.

Rossi knew he didn't even have to ask if Hotch had realized JJ's changed behaviors, knowing that no matter how distant he could seem sometimes, Hotch stayed acutely attuned to not only the team as a whole and their morale, but to them individually keeping a watchful eye if anything seemed to be going wrong. While it had been before he had rejoined the unit Rossi was well aware of what had happened with Elle and knew that had been a wake up call to not only the team but to Hotch to not ignore signs of distress or changed behavior in the future no matter how benign they might seem.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks for reviews everyone _

Chapter 3

"Will… Henry…" JJ called out as soon as she walked in the door to the small apartment. Both women could immediately sense something amiss in the surroundings as they walked into the living room area and saw things missing. JJ immediately noticed that Henry's stroller and carseat as well as the swinging chair he liked to play in were all gone. She flew around the apartment searching and vainly called out for Will and Henry, it only took moments for JJ to coming to the stunning realization that not only were many of Henry's things gone but so were Will's.

While JJ had been frantically searching the apartment Prentiss had discovered what was presumably Will's cellphone laying on the table showing several missed calls. Underneath that she noticed a single folded sheet of paper which she picked up to read. JJ was still struggling make sense of what was happening when she came back into the small dining area and saw Emily standing beside the kitchen table reading a letter.

"You'd better read this," Emily said softly a look of empathy on her face as she handed the note to JJ and silently watched her friend read.

_JJ, _

_I'm sorry things haven't worked out between us and that it had to be like this. I hate doing things this way but I can't risk losing my son to only holidays and occasional weekends when you find someone you truly love. I know you tried with me, but it just wasn't working, we both know that. Don't worry about Henry, I promise he will always be taken care of, he is the world to me. By the time you get this we will be out of the state and you won't be able to find us. I wish you luck and hope you can one day forgive me for this. Will_

Emily barely caught JJ as she started crumpling, guiding her into a chair before grabbing her cell phone. Through the haze starting to form in her brain JJ only heard her say Hotch before her mind began giving in to the fog. JJ fought to keep the panic away as she tried to depend on the team, knowing without a doubt it would only be moments before they would arrive in full force to find her son.

As her mind continued to try and wrap itself around the recent events and impending arrival of the team, she found herself focusing on Hotch and the stoic bravery and calm she knew he would bring to the situation. At the thought of the security she would feel when he arrived to take charge of this she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope as she thought to what Jack had told her soon after the Reaper case that "Daddy always catches the bad guys." She had seen their leader in action enough times to know that if anyone could bring a happy ending to this it would Hotch and the rest of the unit.

As she recalled what Jack had said, she mused for a moment about how she had felt closer to Hotch after the birth of Henry as he was the only other parent on the team. She had learned a lot from him as she watched him walk the line between father and FBI agent and it had only caused her admiration of him to grow as she continued to learn what a difficult role it actually was.

As she thought of the difficulty of being a parent and agent JJ's thoughts shifted back to Henry, wondering if he was scared, or hungry – trying to quell the anxiety by reassuring herself that while Will had his faults in their relationship, he had been a good father and would not harm Henry. It was times like this she wished she had not seen so many cases where parental love had gotten so warped because she had seen many times what could happen. As she allowed her mind to follow the possible scenarios, she found herself wondering what Will could truly be capable of. If anyone had asked her even a week ago if he could have kidnapped Henry she would have said no. How well did she truly know this man? She began to question herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Emily opening the door and saw the stream of people entering her small apartment. She found herself fighting to regain composure so they wouldn't see her falling apart and to her relief she felt like she might actually appear in control as the team entered, concern for their friend evident on everyone's faces. She could tell that while they were concerned that almost everyone looked a little awkward standing in a tight huddle in the limited space, the looks on their faces as if they wanted to comfort her but weren't sure how.

JJ's composure only lasted a moment though as Penelope Garcia pushed through the group and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. As soon as she felt her friends almost motherly hug JJ felt her resolve melting and the overwhelming desire to cry. "Hang in there honey, you know he can't outrun my computers or the FBI," Garcia softly assured as she led JJ over to the sofa. As JJ allowed herself to let the tears begin to trickle onto Garcia's shoulder, she could only dimly hear Hotch barking orders as crime scene techs entered the scene and began their search.

Hotch glanced towards the sofa, glad to see that JJ was in good hands with Garcia, he appreciated the warmth their computer analyst held and though he wouldn't easily admit it felt a pang of wishful thinking that he could somehow have continued to exude such warmth. He could almost hear Haley's voice in his head reminding him that he wanted Jack to know how he used to be, he could remember as if it were yesterday when he and Haley had met, the man he had been before his career in the bureau, when he had been able to show that warmth and ease with others without a thought. It was a hazard of the profession though he realized as he observed the team going about their tasks as ordered. The difficulty of keeping ones humanity while dealing with so much death and tragedy took it's toll on them all and tended to have a hardening affect.

His eyes narrowed in concentration when Prentiss handed him the letter, he quickly read it before passing it around to the others as they all digested the words Will had used and what it reflected of his mental state at the time.

"I don't think Henry is at risk for any harm from Will," Reid said quietly sharing his initial impression.

"Agreed the letter does not indicate anything like that, however it does show very organized thinking and careful planning." Rossi almost mumbled his response.

"Which means while Henry is not at risk JJ is certainly in danger of not seeing her son again," Hotch finished gravely, verbalizing the conclusion they had been able to draw from the seemingly simple letter, that Will had potentially planned well enough to be very elusive.

"We'd better move fast then," Morgan agreed as he looked around trying to judge where the best place to find evidence to help them would be.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Reid, Morgan and Prentiss went to see what was being uncovered by the crime scene technicians and analysts, Hotch and Rossi observed the two women still on the sofa. JJ seemed to be regaining her composure and calming back down as Garcia continued to offer her warmth and support. "You know what we need to do right?" Rossi looked at Hotch with a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I know" Hotch sighed, also regretting what they knew needed to be done. "Which one of us do you think should handle it, or should we get Morgan? Or someone not on the team?" Hotch found himself hoping that Rossi would suggest someone besides the logical choice because at the moment he could not bring himself to take that step forward and volunteer. It was one thing to have to question strangers, but to have to efficiently question a close friend and colleague was a different matter. Rossi had been able to do so with Garcia after her shooting, but it felt different to think of him repeating that pattern with JJ, yet in the same moment he realized that he didn't necessarily want Dave to do the same with JJ as a surge of protectiveness running through him.

"I know you want a different answer Hotch, but I honestly think you would be the most effective person to do this. She's used to you as her superior and it will probably seem the easiest and most normal to her for you to ask her these questions than someone she feels closer to." Rossi shared his opinion not missing the shadow that crossed Hotch's face at the comment about them not being close. Though he knew his friend cared more about JJ then he let on, Rossi also knew that now was not a time to worry about Hotch's ego, it was time to find Will and Henry before they had time to truly disappear. With Will's history as a police officer and with his knowledge of the FBI they knew he had the knowledge and resources to make it very difficult to locate if given enough of a head start.

"You're right." Hotch sighed, having already decided he'd rather do it himself than turn the task to someone else. He steeled himself for what he was about to do, his mind racing through what needed to be asked as he walked towards the loveseat where JJ was sitting with her head on Garcia's shoulder. He did a quick scan of the apartment to see Morgan and Reid working with the CSU team in thoroughly going through the apartment for clues as Rossi went over to ask for more information from Prentiss and assured himself there would at least be some privacy instead of everyone being huddled around her as a possible distraction.

"Garcia, JJ, I need a moment." Hotch said abruptly, sitting down on an ottoman facing JJ. JJ looked at him with puffy questioning eyes as he turned his suddenly intense focus to her. "JJ, I don't have time to explain this or deal with the niceties like I wish I could, just know that we all want to help find Henry as fast as we can." He said, trying to at least give a softened intro to help her understand before his plan to start the rapid and likely personal questioning that was about to transpire.

He hid the pride he felt in her as he could see her visibly drawing on her inner strength as she sat up, facing him with a newfound resolve. "I know what you need to do, I've seen it enough times, go ahead." She said hoping she sounded more sure than she felt. She knew she was going to have to be open about everything that had happened to not only her Hotch, but to everyone on the team. However this seemed trivial at the time as she felt willing to share anything she needed in exchange for the opportunity to have her son back in her arms.

After one more deep steadying breath she nodded to Hotch, "I'm ready," she said simply, concentrating on the warmth of Garcia's hand gently rubbing her back and meeting Hotch's dark eyes with her own. In that moment she was able to let down her guard as she saw the unmistakable hint of warmth and concern in those depths that helped her realize there was no harshness in this line of questioning despite the tone of urgency in his voice. To her surprise she realized that rather than feeling vulnerable as she had expected she would under his scrutiny, she suddenly felt safe instead.

"OK, JJ I need you to focus just on me, and listen to my voice, I don't want you to feel you have to think too much just give me the first answer that comes to your mind." He instructed, his voice permeating her senses as she continued to maintain eye contact and focused solely on the dark brown eyes in front of her and the sound of the voice she had come to know so well while allowing the chaos and noise around them to dim. Much to her surprise she found this was not at all uncomfortable as she felt her mind seem to clear.

"First take me through the events of the day as best you remember them." Hotch said briskly surprised as he felt the urge to take her hands in his to help strengthen the connection they were sharing, holding himself back as he realized that it would likely be more of a distraction than a help.

JJ nodded slowly as she began reliving the day's events. "I got up this morning, everything seemed normal. I gave Henry his breakfast then got ready for work. Will said they were just hanging out here today and asked when I'd be home, I told him about 6, he said that was fine and would see me later and have supper ready. I came to work, then it was about eleven this morning I guess when Emily asked me about dinner tonight and I tried to call. After getting no answer here or on his cell phone I called the babysitter who didn't know anything, then called the precinct, where they told me that he had quit his job telling them we were all moving immediately, then I came home, Emily and I saw the letter, she called you." She finished her tale weakly, feeling as if she should have more to say.

"OK, good, now how long have you been having problems?" Hotch pressed, "Is this a short spat or an ongoing problem? This will help us know how long he may have been planning." Hotch usually wouldn't have explained why the needed to know but couldn't resist trying to make her understand the reason he was asking. Even though he had his suspicion based on when he had noticed her behavior changing at work it was important to have it confirmed.

"We've been fighting a lot for the past 3 months," JJ admitted. "The usual I guess, long work hours, he didn't feel I paid enough attention to them, he was upset I wouldn't marry him yet. I was tired of feeling pressured to get married so quickly and the more he pushed the more I pulled away, then we got to where we were fighting about every little thing, stupid things like laundry and.." JJ could tell she was starting to ramble but couldn't seem to stop herself until Hotch stopped her.

"During these arguments did he ever mention taking Henry and leaving, or mention going anywhere else?" Hotch interrupted, wishing he had time to allow her to continue talking but knew time was of the essence.

"No," she answered almost mutely, waiting silently for his next question as she watched his face. Noticing the intense concentration as he processed everything she said she suddenly felt herself beginning to flush slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

"Do you know if there was anyone else here he may have become friends with, someone who may have helped him with this?" Hotch finally asked, his usual question would have been if Will may have been seeing someone else, but he couldn't help giving in to the urge to tone down the hurtfulness such a question could cause.

I don't know," JJ admitted honestly, "I was beginning to feel like there was someone else but I never had any proof of it. To be honest I didn't really care anymore by the time I started suspecting it." She added miserably, mentally kicking herself as she started thinking about how she had gotten herself into this situation and wondering again about Henry, trying to reassure herself he was fine, Will wouldn't hurt him, but she couldn't digest the idea of never seeing her son again, her thoughts beginning to trail back to the fright of not knowing where he was.

"JJ," Hotch said almost sternly quickly bringing her back to the present. "I need you to think, you know Will better than anyone here. But if there were anywhere you could see him going and taking Henry where would it be? I want you to close your eyes, think about anything he may have said, you probably know something that will help us and don't realize it." She did as he requested and he fought to keep from showing a reaction as she seemed to naturally reach for and grab his hands as she closed her eyes to think. She simply needed to maintain the connection of the questioning he told himself as he forced himself to focus again on the present situation versus the strange yet not unpleasant sensation of her hands in his and how small and warm they felt in his own.

JJ started replaying conversations in her head from before her fights with Will had begun to get serious, trying to find any that would relate to the current situation. Hotch could see her face light up even before her eyes flew open and she spoke and knew something had come to mind.

To Be Continued

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone, appreciating the encouragement. It will probably be a couple days before the next chapter comes as I'll be out of town this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for delay – real life got hectic for awhile. As always thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

"I think I just remembered something." JJ exclaimed, her hands automatically squeezing Hotch's in her excitement. "I just remembered that when Will first started the police department here, he talked about one of the trainings he had to take. It was on how to track people when they run." JJ blurted out, searching Hotch's face for a response.

"Go on JJ," he spoke encouragingly, seeking to keep her talking while the memory was there, holding her hands tight in his own as a nonverbal encouragement to keep talking which apparently helped as more information began to gush forth as she recalled the conversation.

"He talked a lot about things they did wrong, like how they usually left clues on their computer, or went back to familiar areas, or places where they have family members living. Then I remember him making a comment that anyone truly wanting to disappear wouldn't do any of these things." She supplied, stopping suddenly as she searched for something else to add but found that was all she could recall of the conversation.

"That's good JJ, very good." Hotch encouraged her, allowing a small smile to reward her for something that must have been tucked far away in the recesses of her mind considering she probably never entertained the idea before today that Will was capable of something like this.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, feeling for a moment as if they might be closer to finding an answer.

"Yes, that rules out New Orleans, which would have been one of the obvious first places for us to start looking," Hotch replied, he didn't miss the shadow that crossed her face however, knowing for her that didn't narrow the field that much. "JJ, the sooner we can eliminate the obvious patterns the sooner we can focus on the more probable ones." He spoke quickly trying to help her reclaim that moment of hope he had seen in her eyes a moment earlier.

"Also rules out all the bookmarks for directions and locations in Florida on his laptop then." Rossi shared, bringing them back into awareness of their location and the others in the apartment. Rossi had walked up to listen discreetly to the questioning after getting al the information from the techs of what had been found in the apartment.

"So we know he's not going to Florida or Louisana, that narrows it down," JJ tried to fight off the feeling of despair she felt closing back in on her.

"Actually it helps a great deal," Hotch said as he made the connections in his mind. First of all, and most importantly, we have a good jump on him, he didn't expect you to find out until this evening, so he may not even have gotten out of the state yet.

"Also statistically if he was trying to leave misleading clues, he would have picked an opposite direction from the trail he was trying to lead us. So with all the information about Florida that means he is probably headed north," Reid added, having also walked up to join the group. As information began clicking into place, Hotch rose, almost reluctantly letting go of JJ's hands as he went into action mode, feeling in his gut they were onto something.

"Ok, start the roadblocks on major highways heading north." Hotch began ordering, stopping as he heard a fresh sigh from JJ.

"He's talked about roadblocks before, and their uselessness if the person knows how to use backroads. JJ quickly added, feeling a moment of frustration that they hadn't thought of a police officer not knowing how to evade roadblocks. She could only hope her tone hadn't come out as accusatory as she felt the urge to cry again.

Hotch didn't bother to explain or apologize as he continued after the brief pause, it wasn't important at the moment to justify that she had interrupted him to soon. "Derek you contact the troopers to get those roadblocks started just in case. Garcia pull up a map on your laptop, Reid look at it with her, calculate the most likely way they would have gone." Hotch said crisply, with full confidence that between Reid's mind and Garcia's computer skills they would be able to come up with the most likely routes he had taken if he stayed off the highways.

It only took moments before Reid returned holding printed sheets of paper out to their leader. "These are the two most likely routes he would have taken, and these are some of the motels along those routes he may choose to stop at. We're assuming he will likely want to try to stop to give Henry some time out of the carseat and to get some rest before another full day of driving." Hotch nodded affirmatively as he studied the potential routes while handing the other sheet to Rossi.

"Good job guys, Rossi if you'll start…" Hotch began, trying to mobilize everyone into action.

"Yeah I know," Rossi stopped him, already pulling out his cell to begin calling the motels to keep a look out for Will and Henry.

"Garcia stay here with JJ, we'll be back soon" Hotch said as he moved with the team towards the door as they prepared to go after their prey, the chase now officially on as they prepared to split up and each take a possible route.

"Wait you can't leave without me" JJ cried out as she leapt towards the door with them, obviously distressed at the thought of having to sit helplessly and wait for news.

She was taken aback at the speed which Hotch wheeled around and even more surprised when he took her by the shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes, the gentle intensity clearly displayed in his dark eyes almost causing her to shiver as any further protest died on her lips.

Hotch didn't want to waste any time but needed to make sure she understood. "JJ I know you want to come with us, but the best thing you can do is stay here and wait, we need to be focused, we need to be in Will's mind right now, we care about you JJ and our focus could be affected if you are with us on this." He stopped, his gaze searching hers to see if she understood, he could feel her relax in his grip as she accepted what he said, but couldn't resist the urge to give her a last promise. "We will do our best and track him down, trust our team JJ, trust me," he added the last words almost too softly for the team to hear, knowing that at this moment he would track Will to the ends of the earth if he had to. JJ could think of no response, rendered speechless by the intensity of the moment and even though logically she knew there were no guarantees she really felt she could believe in this promise. She nodded silently, her eyes wide, before he broke the gaze and dropped his arms before stepping back to follow the rest of the team out the door and only then did she hear the blades of the waiting helicopters. Within moments she was once again sitting in silence with Garcia standing by.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Pardon delay, again real life got busy, also I ended up having to rewrite/add portions to the story. A little secret… when I first wrote it (I usually have them 80% done before I start editing and posting them) I kind of skipped over any actual interaction between the team and Will, after the reviews I changed my mind and decided sure, why not go there. So that will change things some and probably make for a longer story as it was originally only about 7 chapters. Thanks for the reviews and "subscription alerts" which lets me know people are actually reading. This is mainly a JJ "thought" chapter before we get back into the action.

Chapter 6

As the minutes ticked agonizingly into an hour, then two, Garcia had tried unsuccessfully to get JJ to eat, or even talk. But upon the teams departure JJ had resigned herself to curling up on the sofa holding tightly onto one of Henry's blankets that had been left behind. She seemed to almost be in a trance Garcia observed as the only thing JJ seemed focused on was the cellphone laying on the table. Garcia could tell her friend was deep in thought and not feeling like talking so she waited, going to her laptop to keep herself distracted as she waited for word also, even if Henry wasn't her child, as a team they all suffered with JJ and she knew she needed to stay busy also, so resorted to her computer to help keep her mind off whatever was unfolding unless she was called upon to provide more information.

As JJ stared unseeing at the phone, she let her mind drift, replaying scenes and times with Will. Starting with when they first met, remembering how charming he had seemed, then in her minds eye she could remember how he had started to change and become more pushy and seeming almost controlling while portraying such a different personality when they were around others. She remembered how she had thought of breaking up with him before discovering she was pregnant and changing her mind so as to not deprive her baby of a father and go the single parent route. She remembered a brief time of happiness as he had seemed so excited about parenthood. Then things had returned to the way they were before and she felt trapped, even though she wouldn't trade Henry for anything she had felt the pressure to make a relationship work with Will and had thought at times it might work. Now all she could think of was what a dismal failure it had all been and possibly cost her the child who made her every day begin with a smile regardless of Will's behavior. She felt a sudden hopeful thought that if they got Henry back she now would not have to be trapped in this relationship with Will.

As she studied their relationship further she wondered if maybe it was her fault, he wanted a commitment that she wasn't ready to make, as he had pushed for her to marry him. Why was it that she didn't feel ready to marry him? Was it really his behavior or had she not tried hard enough? She quickly shook that thought from her head, remembering some of his controlling behavior and how she had heard some of the same behaviors profiled by the team, she had heard enough profiles now to realize that he had issues that had nothing to do with her. She remembered their fights and though he had never gotten violent, he had been verbally abusive at times, quickly accusing her of starting the fights and trying to place all the blame on her.

As time continued to wear on she found her thoughts shifting to the team, imagining them in their pursuit and wondering what progress they were making, knowing they would call as soon as they located her son. She felt a renewed empathy for the families they often dealt with who often had to sit and wait for news just as she was now. JJ tried to imagine what they must be doing, in her mind she tried to imagine them discussing and profiling Will, finding herself curious to know what they were saying, wondering what they had observed in relation to her own knowledge of him. Had they seen through the front he put on? Had they noticed Will's increased protectiveness whenever one of the male members had been around? Were they profiling their relationship? She wished she could hear what they were saying, what they had noticed, or where they might have been fooled by his changes in behavior whenever they were around.

She had always found it almost funny that Will had seemed to be jealous of all the men she worked with, though had learned enough from listening to various profiles to know it was a sign of his own insecurity. No matter who had showed up at the door with a baby gift, or who had been in her office when he had come to the FBI offices, he had clearly shown a more possessive side when she was in the company of one of her male colleagues.

As she considered Will's unfounded jealousy she found her mind shifting through the men who were part of her BAU family and how he had made insinuating comments about all of them to her at one time or another. He had managed to insinuate something about her and almost all of them at different times. She couldn't help recount those as well. She remembered the first argument about Reid when she made him Henry's godfather. She thought for a moment about Reid, who was like the quintessential nerdy little brother and sweet in his naiveté but far from a romantic prospect, they had established that early on after going to a football game and both realizing there was no spark, just easy companionship.

After Reid, Will had fixated on Morgan after finding him in her office joking around when he stopped by for a surprise lunch. Even though she had eventually convinced Will nothing was going on, he made no secret of the fact that he felt Morgan was the most likely person for her to be cheating with. She felt a warm feeling as she thought of her easygoing friend, he was indeed charming and handsome but still like a brother, and a bit of a player. She didn't judge him because of this, it was just part of what she knew about him and part of what would keep him in that brother role.

Will had only managed to make a couple of snide comments about Rossi thankfully, probably due to the age difference. When she thought of Rossi, she did feel some affection just as she did with the others as she considered the older yet still attractive older man. Her affection was certainly not in a romantic way, more like he was one of her grumpy uncles who actually had a soft side that he kept well hidden below the cynical hardened exterior he often chose to show. He could certainly be a charmer though she admitted to herself not having any question as to how he could still attract and charm women wherever they went.

JJ wondered for a moment if it was more of the emotional ties she held with her teammates that upset Will, as opposed to any real concern of romantic feelings towards them. She could easily admit at this moment that romance aside she had never felt as emotionally close to Will as she had to those on her team, of course part of it was due to the walls and games that he had brought into the relationship so she didn't feel she should blame herself entirely.

JJ finally allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of Hotch, a place she rarely let it venture. She felt fortunate that Will had not made it to the point of making this accusation, he had only jokingly said once that Hotch was the one he didn't worry about because of how unfeeling and stoic he seemed. She realized Will had never seen one of Hotch's rare warm smiles, or even really seen them interact for more than a few moments perhaps at the office which had always been brusque and very professional. JJ was glad for this, because while the other accusations had been easy to fend off, she wasn't sure how she could have responded to that one. She admitted to herself that she had never been able to think of Hotch as the brother, or uncle, or anyone familial for that matter and had never told anyone how one of his smiles could make her heart beat just a little faster than it should, or how warm she suddenly felt inside. She remembered for a moment how warm his hands had felt around hers as he had questioned her and felt a small tingle as she suddenly recalled how close they had been, and the warmth in his eyes as he went through the difficult process. As she remembered the questioning she felt a sudden wave of shame and guilt as she realized that her son was missing and yet here she was thinking about Hotch. She sat up feeling almost sick at how she had let her mind wander.

The moment she moved Garcia was up and by her side, JJ allowed herself to be comforted now as her friend held her again, listening to the assurances that the team would bring Henry back safe before Garcia started a creative discussion of all the things she could do with her computers to punish Will for this up to but not excluding wiping all record of his existence completely clean.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: If anyone is still reading this, reviews will likely help me write faster if you want. Have to admit it's slightly discouraging to not get more than one (but thanks for that one), but the number of notifications I get of it being put on alert have helped. Though one positive, having realized the importance of reviews I have gotten much more mindful of leaving reviews when I read now as well. Anyway thanks for reading as always and for the feedback that took me down this path in the story. And here's hoping for a successful campaign for AJ & Paget!

Chapter 7

The team had traded their helicopters for an SUV at the small local police department in Uniontown, PA after one of Rossi's calls had yielded results of a man fitting Will's description having checked into a small motel just outside the city limits. It was a small quiet town and was on one of the probable routes chosen by Garcia and Reid, they could only hope the lead was a good one as they did not have any others at this point.

They eased quietly into a parking space at the end of a mostly deserted parking lot, noticing there were only a few cars total, indicating a very lightly booked evening. "I'll start going door to door." Morgan said boldly as he reached for the door handle, ready to go into action mode.

"Let's just wait a few minutes, see if he comes out for ice or something." Hotch said cautiously, wanting to take time to think things through. "If he spots us to quickly he might get a chance to run and we have to assume he planned a quick exit strategy if needed. I wish there was a way to go check with the front desk clerk without risking being spotted." He almost muttered under his breath as he considered their next step, as the brightly lit motel lobby with it's blinking vacancy sign was in clear view of the small strip containing rooms.

They sat in the SUV quietly thinking for several minutes before Rossi finally spoke up getting tired of the waiting. I know we want to be careful but if we're at the wrong place then he's still ahead of us.

"You're right," Hotch sighed, "Prentiss go show Will's picture to the desk clerk, try to blend in. If you're spotted…"

"He won't know what hit him." Prentiss finished for him darkly as she stepped out of the SUV, with no concern for reprimand as she knew she was speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"Just in case, Morgan, cover the back, Reid go cover near the front entrance in case he tries a fast getaway. Rossi and I will stay here in case we need to pursue.

"What will I do if I see the car coming?" Reid asked nervously, not sure of his role in this.

"Jump in front of it of course." Rossi added with almost a twinkle in his eye, we don't think Will would run over you… you are the godfather to the kid after all. Reid nodded nervously then headed uncertainly to his post skirting around the back of the building to do so.

It was obvious Prentiss had found out something as she tried hard to maintain a casual gait back to the SUV, but her excitement was clear. "Clerk made a positive ID, said he's in room 108," she said breathlessly. Hotch nodded and continued to survey the situation, trying to find the right balance between what his gut and emotions were telling him to do and what standard procedure would have typically been. Procedure would call for guns and a fast take down, possibly even waiting for SWAT, but he wanted this to happen clean and as quietly as possible for everyone's sake.

"I say go for it." Rossi spoke up, knowing what Hotch wanted to do in this situation as he watched the emotions play across his face. "We'll get him if he runs." He added in assurance.

Hotch could feel the stares of surprise coming from the parking lot towards his back as he got out of the SUV, flak jacket under a suit jacket and pistol in an ankle holster as he boldly walked up to room 108. He admired his team for a moment, as he knew that they were respecting his choice even though it clearly went against standard protocol. Everything they knew about Will so far said he would not be dangerous if cornered, and he would not endanger his son. Will may have tried to outsmart them, but there was nothing to indicate a desire to harm anyone and his actions spoke more of a cowardly nature than a violent one.

He squared his shoulders as he lightly rapped on the door and answered "Room Service" to the female voice asking who it was.

"I didn't think a dump like this would have room service.." she was saying in a whiny drawl as she opened the door, taking a step back when she saw the imposing figure in front of her, noticing quickly the imprinted FBI under his jacket. "I… I…. didn't, don't.. ummm…" she stumbled for words, obviously in shock as she stepped back allowing him further into the room.

Hotch realized he was in the right place when he saw Henry soundly sleeping on a quilt laid out on the floor. Will was nowhere in sight which was likely due to the running shower he had heard upon entering the room. "I knew I shouldn't have helped him." She immediately sat down on the bed and started sniffling as her head hung, not seeming to pose a threat but Hotch kept his guard up just in case. Hotch took the opportunity to observe her as he continued to keep an ear tuned to the shower. She could be considered attractive he supposed as he took in her tousled brown hair and light spattering of freckles across her face that showed off hazel eyes, but he didn't see how she could compare to JJ and felt a stir of anger that there was another woman involved which could only add to the pain JJ would be feeling. He ceased any further comparison as he heard the shower cut off. He motioned with his finger for the young lady to sit on the other bed so she would not be behind him as he turned to face the bathroom door, poised for action if need be. She meekly obeyed as it occurred to him it would have been wise to have gone ahead and given Henry to a team member and gotten him out of the room, but his instincts still told him there was no real danger here.

Hotch almost wished he had a camera when Will emerged from the bathroom with a towel lazily wrapped around his waist. "Hey Becca, do you think we should get pizza or…". Hotch watched as the emotions quickly played across the younger man's face when he saw Hotch standing there. Fear, shock, disbelief and then resignation all fleeted across Will's face in moments and the sagging of his shoulders confirmed Hotch's belief about the success of this approach, though he knew something needed to happen soon as Rossi probably had his hands full having to hold back the team at this point.

"Well, guess I wasn't as smart as I thought." Will finally drawled as he started to walk towards Henry who was still soundly sleeping on the floor. He stopped as he saw Hotch's eyes flash in warning. "I just want to tell him goodbye, make this easy for him. You can frisk me for weapons if you want." He added as he waited for permission. At Hotch's brief nod, he picked his son up off the floor and held him close, cooing to the child as he began to wake up. "Hey little man, guess who's here to see us." Hotch could see the sleepy recognition in the child's eyes as Will began telling him how he was going to go on a nice ride with Uncle Hotch and back to Mommy. Hotch felt a moment of empathy as he listened and watched closely for any indication Will might be planning to use the child as a shield. Will had to know he would be lucky to ever see his son again but was still doing his best to not make the situation worse.

"Could you put him back down?" Hotch asked quietly, the first words he had spoken since entering the room. He didn't want to subject either of them to being torn apart when someone walked in to take Henry from his arms. Will nodded, giving his son one last tight squeeze before placing him on the floor and going to sit meekly by the brunette Hotch now knew as Becca. Will waited, knowing as well as Hotch did what was going to happen next as Hotch backed towards the door and opened it with a quick motion for the others to come in.

The next few moments happened in a blur as the team burst into the room, quickly taking in the situation and ensuring no one was at risk. Will turned his head as Prentiss scooped up Henry and carried him out to the SUV, while Morgan roughly handcuffed Will and then his companion as Rossi radioed for the local police to come escort them to jail before they were transferred back to Virginia. As they waited for squad cars to arrive Will tried to avoid the hard looks coming his way from the men of the BAU.

Will considered himself very fortunate they were not the type of men who would beat him half to death in his handcuffs after what he had done to someone so close to them. Though seeing their posture and faces Will wasn't sure if he would have been so lucky if he had been one on one with a couple of them. He also felt lucky they had apparently not brought JJ as she would have been well within her rights to shoot him on sight. He studied their faces, seeing the tightly controlled anger boiling just beneath the surface, in all the time he had known them he had never seen looks like this and knew he was getting the same look as other criminals they would apprehend. Only in Hotch's face had he initially detected a moment of softness which made sense considering he was the only other father in the group.

Will felt a terrible knot forming in his gut as he realized what he had lost with his gamble, wishing he had thought through the potential consequences more clearly, but he had been so sure he could make it. He tried to stop the thoughts as he felt hot tears hitting his cheeks, not wanting to cry openly but finding it difficult to stop the flow as the thoughts started racing about how he would probably never see his son again.

Will was saved from further embarrassment by the entrance of the police officers who escorted him and Becca from the room, leaving the team to go back to the SUV where Prentiss waited with Henry. "I've already called JJ and told her everything's fine." She said without preamble as they began climbing back into the SUV that would take them back to the helicopter to ensure a quick ride home. Henry had already gone back to sleep comfortable among people he knew and oblivious to what had just transpired.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks everyone for the kind reviews, I'll try to finish this story up soon. Feedback and suggestions welcome as always.

Chapter 8

Ever since the call had come in that the team was on their way back with Henry, JJ was on pins and needles. While she was obviously happy it was clear to Garcia that JJ wouldn't be able to settle down until her baby was in her arms again.

"Where are they?" JJ asked for what must have been the 10th time, as she had taken to asking the question aloud every few moments as she watched the clock. Garcia had already learned that there was no use answering her, JJ knew as well as anyone that the team was on their way back as fast as they could. Just as JJ thought she could wait no longer she heard the chopper blades overhead and immediately threw open the door to go out to the parking lot. She didn't care what the neighbors would think as she rushed out, already feeling tears of joy threatening as the helicopter touched down in a clearing in the small lot. JJ waited anxiously for it to be clear to approach the vehicle without being blown away by the force of the wind from the blades, feeling Garcia anxiously clasping her hand, apparently almost as excited as she was. She waited as she saw Hotch jump to the ground and take Henry as Morgan handed the blanket wrapped toddler to him. JJ felt her heart swell further as she watched Hotch ducking low as he ran towards her, clutching Henry protectively, knowing that as a parent he understood her desperation better than anyone.

Hotch showed one of his rare smiles as he placed the waking toddler in her arms. Hotch felt a lump form in his throat, fully understanding the happiness and relief she felt as he recalled when he had come so close to losing Jack. The team watched for a moment at the mother/son reunion as JJ hugged Henry close to her, they barely even registered the sound of the helicopter leaving. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, everyone come in." JJ finally came back to her surroundings as she began to walk back to her apartmenyt, still clinging to Henry.

"We won't stay long," Hotch promised as they came in. Will has been arrested, we'll need to talk tomorrow about charges and how you want to proceed.

"Did he try to fight?" JJ couldn't help but ask, trying not to imagine the possibility of Henry seeing his father in a gunfight. Now that her child was safe in her arms again she was able to begin thinking about what had happened to Will, she found herself relieved that he hadn't been killed in front of their child.

"No," Hotch said quickly, "He came quietly as soon as he realized we found him, he did nothing to endanger Henry, he told Henry he was going to go with us to see Mommy" He responded, knowing her unspoken concerns. "I'll tell you more details tomorrow, but he remained a pretty good Dad throughout the ordeal." Hotch assured her. JJ looked at Henry, seeing the lingering happiness in the child's eyes, even through the tiredness and maternal instincts kicked in as she realized she wanted to do nothing to expose him to what had nearly happened.

"Did you go on a trip with Daddy," she asked, see him nod happily before he looked towards Hotch and making flying motions with his arm as he babbled what seemed nonsensical words to anyone not trained in childspeak. "And you got to fly in a plane?" JJ supplied helpfully as he nodded, apparently thinking this was all a grand adventure. The team simply watched happily as she held him while he continued to babble happily in his Mother's arm despite pausing for long sleepy yawns as he began to tire. "Let me go put him to bed," she said as she glanced at the clock, realizing that at almost 10 p.m. it was well past his bedtime and he was practically falling asleep as she held him. She took longer than usual tucking him in, and watching him as he drifted off to sleep, pushing herself to leave his side but knowing this would be a night she probably spent sleeping in the recliner by his crib. JJ was surprised when she emerged to find only Hotch and Prentiss remaining.

"Just let me know if you need any time off, we'll do whatever we can, but I need you to come into the office in the morning to sit down with us and discuss what is coming next in regards to Will." Hotch requested before moving towards the door.

"I decided I would stay with you tonight," Prentiss announced, "I can sleep on the sofa, but feel I should be here just in case." Prentiss appeared ready to argue if JJ declined but could tell that wasn't necessary.

"No, that would be nice," JJ accepted her offer willingly. "I'll come in at 9:00," She said to Hotch, seeing his curt nod as he moved towards the door. "Oh and Hotch, thank you, and thanks to the team" she suddenly heard herself saying, realizing that in all her excitement she had never thanked anyone. "I can't believe I forgot to tell them thank you."

"Seeing you and Henry was reward enough," Hotch said showing her another of his rare smiles before he moved to the door. "I think I'll go home and see Jack now." He said purposefully, suddenly feeling the need to ensure the safety of his own son after the attempted abduction of Henry. His fatigue was now evident JJ noticed as the crisis was over and she silently thanked him again as he exited. "Jack was right," she almost mumbled, "he always gets the bad guys", she smiled appreciatively, forgetting for a moment the profiler standing next to her and missing the flash of comprehension on her friends face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I guess you're exhausted, if you just want to show me where to sleep and throw me a pillow, I'll….." Emily began unprepared for the reaction she got when JJ suddenly wheeled around, with an obvious renewed surge of energy.

"I am tired, but before I sleep I want to hear everything that happened." JJ said, leaving no room for argument as she walked purposefully to the small sofa and patted the cushion next to her indicating to Emily where she wanted her to sit.

Knowing it would be quicker to just give her the walk through rather than try to argue Emily walked over without protest, marveling for a moment at how quickly JJ had switched from mommy mode to FBI agent mode now that Henry was back safely. On an off chance she could spare JJ some of the pain of the incident, she weakly tried a short version of the story. "One of our motel leads paid off, we went to a small motel on one of the routes we were watching, went to the door, got Henry without incident and brought him right back here while the locals handled the arrest." All she got in response was a perfectly arched eyebrow that told her what she had suspected, that that wasn't good enough. With a deeper sigh, she grabbed a cushion and settled in,

JJ listened without much comment as the basics were covered, listening intently as Emily covered their search up until locating Will. "I went into the clerks office, with a picture and they made a positive ID. At that time I went back out to notify the rest of the team of which room he was in." She paused, wondering how JJ was going to respond to the rest of the story. "I know protocol is that we would have waited for SWAT as backup, but Hotch decided to handle it himself. He got out and walked up to the door and knocked, Rossi told us to trust him on this one. We were positioned however in case Will tried to make a run for it," Prentiss could feel herself starting to talk faster as she tried to explain why they had breached protocol so much in this case.

"Emily, it's ok." JJ calmed her friend, "I understand, and know Hotch or the rest of the team wouldn't have done a thing to put Henry at risk. I'm glad it was able to work this way actually." She smiled encouragingly at her friend. Emily was obviously relieved that JJ wasn't going to be angry about their protocol change that she didn't even think as she told the rest of the story. "So Hotch knocked on the door, and the woman let him in, then…."

"Wait, what woman?" At this JJ's eyes flashed, her temper flaring at the thought of Will not only kidnapping their son but obviously betraying her trust as well.

"I don't know who she was, honestly. We didn't get much information on her either, she was arrested along with Will though." Emily sped through what little she knew of the encounter. "Hotch was in the room for about 10 minutes, just as Derek and I were planning to storm the room, he came out and gave us the all clear signal. We came in, arrested Will and the woman, then we all jumped on the plane back. Henry did really well, he thoroughly enjoyed the helicopter ride." Emily finished the story, knowing she had left some gaps in there that JJ would want to know the answer to. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, Hotch will have to fill in the blanks about what happened in the motel room." She supplied weakly.

JJ seemed to consider this for a moment as she mentally planned the questions she would have for Hotch the next morning. She knew he would be honest and straightforward with her, she just wanted to be able to ask the questions as a professional instead of sounding like a victim.

"So, this may be a bad time, but what about that look towards Hotch earlier." Prentiss decided to change the topic, thinking the levity would be a nice change after all the drama they had been through.

JJ looked at her genuinely confused, "what look, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmmhhhmmm." Emily said with a smirk on her face, however JJ was in no such mood for this topic. "Emily I just got my son back after the man I thought I was might spend the rest of my life with abducted him and apparently ran off with some slut. My world has just been turned upside down, I have yet to start planning the next move in my personal life." JJ said matter of factly, her tone obviously chilling and sounding almost angry.

"I'm sorry," Emily began to immediately back-peddle, "I was just looking for something lighter to talk about after everything you've been through today, and though I had sensed a moment with Hotch, so.. again I'm sorry. We can talk about something else, or just call it a night, or.." she stammered briefly.

JJ thought for a minute, realizing she had overreacted to her friends well meaning attempt at lightheartedness and decided to have a little mercy, perhaps Emily was right about a change of topic. "I'm sure any moments you observed were just natural gratitude for the help in so quickly getting Henry back, maybe a little bonding between parents." She supplied cautiously, not wanting to get any rumors started. At Emily's bemused glance she continued. "It's not like Hotch and I have ever spent time together outside of work, our relationship has always been professional." She ignored the little voice in her head telling her now was the time to stop but once the floodgates had been opened she was finding herself hard pressed to do so.

"But have you ever wanted to be more than professional friends?" Emily pressed, attempting to push her just a little further and enjoying the rewarding flush of JJ's cheeks in response as her body language effectively answered the question more honestly than JJ ever would.

"Fine, when I first joined the BAU, I may have had a small crush." JJ admitted, "but he was married and then I got with Will, so it never went anywhere obviously. "I was just attracted to him briefly, you know that strength, maturity, self confidence, something most younger men haven't developed yet, I mean look at Derek and Reid, they're sweet guys but still working on maturing." JJ tried slowing down so she didn't give any more away than she already had.

"So by that token Rossi must be an even bigger dream." Emily couldn't help goad her friend just a little further and was rewarded by a quick laugh. "Not hardly," JJ responded easily. "So it's all about his strength and confidence, his looks have nothing to do with it, is that what you're saying?" Emily continued to push, enjoying the rare moment of girl talk and only wishing Garcia were here to better help make their friend squirm. "No, I'm not saying that," JJ flushed again, "that was definitely a factor, I've always gone for the tall dark and handsome look. When I first saw Hotch I immediately knew why the other girls in the FBI media pool referred to him as prince charming, and he comes complete with his own suit of armor."

"So that's why you fell for him?" Emily gently guided her along, knowing that any minute her luck would run out and the media liaison would consider the topic closed. "No that's why I was first attracted to him, but of course he was married so I closed that door." She reminded her friend.

"But…" Emily prompted.

"But as things changed, after the divorce, the longer we all worked together, and he started opening up a little more, I started seeing the chinks in that armor." JJ supplied thoughtfully causing Emily to feel an almost involuntary letdown internally as she expected JJ to shoot down her theory. "But the more I saw of the man inside, I actually found myself looking at him differently and more realistically. That strength and courage carrying him through Foyet and things that would have driven many other men over the edge, but then to see him changed into Daddy mode with Jack, and that compassion that he can show," Her voice trailed off, as she had no idea what else to say at this point.

"But then there was Henry, and Will to consider," Emily abruptly switched tracks. "Right I felt I had to give it a chance, you marry the father of your children, before you actually have the children. That's the way it's always been according to my mother, so I kept trying." JJ continued to muse aloud.

Sensing her friends tiredness and confusion Emily realized it was time to wrap up for the night as what had started out as lighthearted girl talk had deepened more than she had anticipated. Just as she was about to suggest this, she was again surprised as JJ continued, obviously verbally processing what was going on in her mind. "I thought I had devoted myself to Will and stopped thinking about Hotch that way, but tonight, the way he looked into my eyes, as if he could see my soul, so much compassion, and all that intensity focused on me," she shuddered involuntarily as she saw a flash of the warm brown eyes in her mind and briefly almost felt the warmth of his hands holding her own early that evening.

"Wow," was all Emily could say, taken aback by her friend's candor. Her tone served to jar JJ from her thoughtful state however and JJ blushed at how much she had revealed to her friend. "I'm sorry Em, I just got carried away thinking, it's been such a crazy day you know." She once again tried to lighten things up.

"No problem, I just didn't realize you had thought about it that much, good job keeping it hidden around a team of profilers." Emily lightly teased, enjoying the secretive smile she got in response before one of the sofa pillows came flying through the air. "Let me get you a blanket," JJ stood and went to the linen closet to get some sleep things for her friend. "Oh and Prentiss, if you ever breath a word about this I will hunt you down and make you pay." JJ said in a tone suddenly so serious and threatening that Emily was a bit taken aback, until she saw the tiniest of quirks at the corner of her friends lips. "Understood," she replied, nothing you've said will go any further.

AN: Thanks to mummacass, spk, sangreal, and JJHotch4ever96 for the reviews. Pardon delays as I am no longer making minimal revisions to pre-written material. I had initially intended to quit after she got Henry back, but the story seems to be continuing. Feedback appreciated as always.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: As an FYI I researched a bit what would happen if this scenario really happened and was surprised that there didn't seem to be much in way of what legal system would do if there weren't custody arrangements and duration was short. So unless I missed something doesn't really look feasible to throw the book at him so to speak. If I did miss something, my apologies and just chalk it up to creative license.

Chapter 10

The next morning JJ found herself regretting her disclosures to Emily as she sat in the bullpen at 8:45 waiting for her meeting with Hotch. The thoughts of what she said about their unit chief to Emily caused her to feel slightly sick inside considering she was about to meet with him. She didn't know what had possessed her to be that open, unless it was the stress of the night and finally being tired of keeping her conflicting feelings bottled up. She was grateful at least it had been Emily who stayed, she knew she could trust the other agent to keep her secret safe. JJ's ruminations were interrupted when Hotch's door opened and he gestured her inside.

JJ tried not to appear nervous as she smiled, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as Hotch sat at one of the chairs opposite her. "I'm surprised you don't have Henry with you." He observed mildly, having expected her to not let him leave her side after the fright of the prior evening.

"He's with Garcia," she quickly answered, "I didn't think he needed to be here for this." JJ stated nervously, her stomach clenching slightly at the thought of how she was going to handle giving feedback regarding Will's fate. On one hand she wanted to see him nailed to the wall and tortured, but on the other up until recently she had thought she loved him and knew Henry loved him, the conflicting emotions already tearing at her.

Hotch nodded in agreement with her logic. "I'll tell you the options regarding his case, you tell me what you're comfortable pursuing and I'll work with the DA. We were college friends, so.." he began his presentation, surprised when JJ moved to interrupt him, letting his voice trail off.

"I wanted to hear about what happened, in the room." JJ clarified. "Prentiss told me about most of it, but she couldn't tell me about what happened when you went in alone. I also want to know about the other woman that was there." Her words came out in a bit of a rush as she could not quite hide her desire to find out more about the unknown party in this puzzle."

"Of course" Hotch answered serenely, having expected this question and trying his best to get some of the blanks filled in before her arrival. It didn't take him long to describe how Will had responded to his arrival, and he tried to be honest about how the man had managed to put Henry's welfare first, even if he had been the one to start the whole ordeal. JJ listened silently as Hotch described the events in a matter of fact way, trying not to show any partiality or influence her thinking process on the options he would soon present. It was harder for him to cover the topic of Becca however without some inflection. It still boggled him that Will could want another woman when he had JJ.

"The woman he was with, her name is Rebecca Hicks, she's originally from Louisiana." Hotch began what little he knew of the tale. From what have been able to piece together so far they used to be together several years ago, they broke up then according to Garcia they reconnected about 6 months ago online. It appears to have started innocently and then grew from there until she came here to see him. According to her financial reports she's been in the area for a little over a month and agreed to help him after he brainwashed her with stories of Henry's absentee mother and how she would be helping him do what was best for the child. She is cooperating fully and has promised to help in any way she can in regards to pressing charges, now that she sees a different side of the picture with the FBI now involved." Hotch finished sharing what little he had learned. "Do you have a picture of her?" JJ finally asked tentatively, wanting to see the face of the woman who had aided in taking her son.

Hotch pulled out a mugshot photo from a folder on his desk and handed it to JJ, watching wordlessly as she scrutinized it. His profiler instincts telling him what she was looking for as she looked at it closely. "No JJ, she's not as pretty as you are." He found himself saying without thinking, surprising himself as much as JJ when she looked up at him with an awkward smile. "Thanks Hotch, I know it's silly but I just wanted to see what she looked like." JJ stammered slightly, trying not to blush at the compliment she had just been paid. Inwardly Hotch felt his heart racing at what he had said, trying to process with himself why he had said it and how it had been taken, fortunately the trained profiler was an expert at hiding his feelings and maintained a calm professional look under JJ's scrutiny.

After a few moments of silence, which had just started to stretch to the point of awkward silence JJ took a deep breath and handed the picture back to him. "So you were going to tell me the options?" She prompted, ready for the conversation to move on before she had more time to mull over what he had blurted out.

"Right, we do have a couple of different courses of action we could take, and various considerations to go with each one." Hotch said once again businesslike, grateful that she had reintroduced the topic as his focus has been slightly shaken. "Technically there are some difficulties here in that there was no custody agreement in place, also he was gone less than 24 hours, under the law there's not a lot one can do unless the biological parent has violated a custody agreement or been gone for more than 60 days, the strongest thing we have in our favor is the letter where he indicates that he has no plans of returning." Hotch tried to give her the news gently as he expected it would be frustrating to learn that the law didn't hold much provision for this type of situation. He considered her silence an invitation to continue. "However you are an FBI agent, between you and this team we all have enough connections that we could probably bury him in a pile of charges and get him put away at least for a few years." Hotch added, trying to hide the slight distaste in his mouth at the suggestion. He would rarely even suggest something like this, but Rossi had already come to him talking about various judges and attorneys and political connections he had that could potentially aid in the case and insisted that JJ needed the option to aid with the decision making even if he didn't really believe she would take it. Hotch was relieved to see JJ quickly nod her head no at this suggestion before she spoke.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want anyone using personal favors to sway the legal system." She said honestly, looking him in the eye as she spoke. He couldn't hold back the smile of approval at this attitude, as a former prosecutor he appreciated the media liaisons ability to keep what she had been through from influencing her moral and ethical code. "So what are the other options?" JJ prompted, wanting to know if there was anything she could do about this to ensure a safe future for Henry.

"The other options are basically we can take what we have, the letter and the events that happened to the courts and let them decide. Based on the evidence he may end up with some jail time, but I would guess if he had a good lawyer he will most likely end up with probation and time served waiting for trial." Hotch watched her face again as he spoke, seeing she hadn't really liked any of the options presented so far. "The final option I see, is to look at what kind of deal you could work out with Will. It's definitely time for a custody agreement to be in place and you're certainly in a good position right now to pursue that."

"So you're saying I could take him to the cleaners in regards to custody rights?" JJ accurately read between the lines. "There's just a small problem with that, I'd have to talk to him." She said with an almost mirthless laugh at the thought. "Not necessarily," Hotch jumped in, "you can always have your lawyer talk to his lawyer." He watched JJ weigh the options before she decided.

"We made this baby together, so as much as I would like to never see his face again, I think it's best for Henry if we try to decide this outcome together." JJ said biting her lip. "As much as he deserves it I don't want him to go to jail, he's a cop and we both know how well they tend to do behind bars with the criminals they put there. But I don't want him to just get a slap on the wrist and think he can get away with it either." She continued mulling the options. Hotch watched her think for several moments before breaking in. "So you want to talk to him?" He finally asked softly, carefully scrutinizing her reaction as she broke her stare into nothingness to focus back on him. He felt his stomach clinch as he saw the momentary grimace cross her features.

Thanks for the reviews – Kimd33, deeda, mummacass, JJHotch4ever96 I'm working up to more Jotch stuff, just have to deal with Will a bit more


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for delay. Real life has been a whirlwind lately. Thanks as always to all who reviewed. Turned out a little long as am trying to wrap up the Will stuff. Also no beta, so all mistakes solely my own.

Chapter 11

JJ watched Will for several minutes through the one way glass in the interrogation room, absentmindedly chewing on a fingernail as she thought about what to say when she went in to see him. He had a lawyer already present, however the two weren't talking and seemed to be idly waiting for someone to come in and start negotiations. JJ tried using some of the tips she had heard from the team as she watched his body language but found herself having a hard time telling if he was just bored or anxious as he fidgeted slightly in his chair.

"He's trying to appear calm, but he is scared, he didn't expect to be caught." Hotch's smooth voice surprised JJ as he seemed to emerge from nowhere reading her thoughts.

"I'll bet it doesn't help that he's in federal custody instead of at the precinct with his cop buddies." JJ mused as she continued to watch, trying to use the profiler's observations to boost her self- confidence before the inevitable confrontation.

"It's telling in a sense that no one from the precinct tried to fight for jurisdiction." Hotch agreed. In law enforcement it was generally pretty telling when officers didn't rally around one of their own.

"I don't know if I can do this." JJ finally confessed quietly, feeling a flutter in her stomach as Hotch stepped closer.

"You are one of the strongest people I know JJ, you've faced down everyone from pushy reporters to serial killers, Will is no match for you." Hotch spoke reassuringly as he put his hand on her shoulder as a show of support. JJ felt her stomach flutter at the warmth seeping through her suit jacket and the comfort she felt coming from such a simple gesture. She fought the urge to lean into him further before he removed his hand and moved so they were facing each other. "When is your attorney getting here for the meeting?"

"I had thought we might be able to talk alone to see if we could reach a compromise before involving lawyers." JJ said hopefully as she once again glanced at the lawyer sitting next to Will.

"I appreciate your desire to keep it simple JJ, and if it was just Will in there, your plan may work. But his attorney will likely try to turn some of this around on you." Hotch said, his mind already flipping through a mental rolodex of family attorney's he knew who might be able to come represent JJ on short notice.

"Can you come with me," JJ asked, almost impulsively. "You're a lawyer.." she hastily followed up trying to justify her request.

"I was a prosecuter, that doesn't make me an expert in family law." While he wanted nothing more than to be by her side but didn't want to jeopardize the case by not being adequately qualified for this part of the case.

"I know, I promise if we don't reach a resolution today then I'll take any lawyer you recommend to move forward." JJ remained hopeful, becoming more sure as she spoke that she wanted Hotch with her to face Will. "You have enough legal expertise to keep his lawyer in line, and besides it would be nice to have a friend, someone who really knows me in there for support." Her voice softened as she took the request from a professional level to a personal one as she referenced their friendship.

Hotch wavered but only for a moment, JJ could tell by the set of his jaw that he had decided to accompany her even before he spoke. "Just to be clear JJ, I will not be representing you as your attorney, I'm going to be in there as both FBI agent and friend, I will try to keep his lawyer in check so that you and Will can try to talk, but we won't be able to ignore the legal issues at play here." Hotch watched her as he spoke to be sure she was taking in what he said, then squared his shoulders and moved towards the door. "Are you ready?"

JJ felt a sense of relief that she would have an ally in the room with her and suddenly felt much more prepared to meet Will. She put on her best media liaison face and followed her boss into the interrogation room to meet with the father of her child.

Will and his attorney snapped to attention as they heard the door open and saw JJ enter. Will had likely expected an agent to interrogate him as he was obviously surprised at JJ's presence, but recovered quickly as introductions were quickly made to his attorney. "JJ I'm sorry," Will began before a hand on his arm by his attorney stopped him and the lawyer took over addressing Hotch in a formidable tone. "Agent Hotchner, as father of the child, my client broke no laws in taking his son across state lines, I demand that he be released immediately."

Hotch looked unimpressed as he sat down at the table as if he had all the time in the world, before turning his impressive glare onto the attorney and then to Will who involuntarily gulped at the look directed towards him. "Your client left a note indicating his plan to kidnap his son, this was not an excursion, it was a planned kidnapping. Mr. Lamontagne was found with his son and another woman across state lines, while the child's mother had no knowledge of his whereabouts. While there is some gray area in regards to custody issues, it is clear that a kidnapping was in progress when we intervened." Hotch's tone left no room for argument as he watched Will seem to shrivel further into his chair, unfortunately the attorney was not feeling the apparent shame his client was.

"We can go to court to prove Ms. Jareau's lack of parental availability considering her work schedule and frequent travel," the opposing lawyer flung back quickly. JJ fought the urge to shrink under the obvious threat, feeling her stomach clench in fear at the thought of a custody battle and imagining a judge looking at her work schedule over the past few months.

"Ms. Jareau provided for the welfare of her son during her absences, entrusting him to the care of his biological father, that's hardly abandonment." Hotch's reply was swift and sure as he sparred easily with his opponent. JJ quickly realized that the two men could probably continue the legal sparring indefinitely and decided to speak up.

"Can I talk to Will, alone?" She requested tentatively, looking at Will for support in hope that he would agree with her.

"I cannot advise my client to.." came the immediate reply by the lawyer before Will finally spoke. "Yes, I'd like that, he seemed relieved at the idea as he nodded towards his lawyer indicating his desire for him to go. With a sigh the attorney rose along with Hotch and the two men left the room for the couple to talk.

"Will, why couldn't you talk to me about this? We could have broken up and arranged a custody agreement without you resorting to this?" JJ's anger as well as hurt was obvious as she began talking to her now ex-fiancee.

"I didn't think you would let me, especially if I told you about Becca," he replied, his eyes looking down in shame as he mentioned the other woman's name.

"No Will, unlike you I wouldn't have considered depriving OUR child of a parent." JJ emphasized the word as anger flashed in her eyes.

Hotch found himself impressed as he watched from behind the one way mirror, he and the other attorney silently watching as the couple tried to address what had happened. As lawyers both men knew that the law was very murky in a case like this and they both hoped it could be resolved outside of court. Though as JJ continued to unleash her anger towards Will, both men were secretly glad they were not on the receiving end of her ire.

"What do you want from me JJ," Will finally said helplessly as he looked up at her, feeling very vulnerable after what had happened and wanted to escape the discomfort of the situation. He was feeling very alone as he realized he did not have near the support system JJ had. His attorney had already told him that Becca was cooperating with the agents, and he replayed some of the lies he had told her to manipulate the situation and imagined these being told in court, he also wasn't entirely sure he was safe from the members of the BAU either as he imagined the things Garcia could do with her computers, probably erase his identity, and this was if the men of the group didn't do anything to harm him. His logic told him that he was safe from any real harm because he knew they were not like that, but the withering looks he had received since his arrest were not giving him as much peace of mind as he would like.

JJ had been waiting for this question and was prepared for it, hoping her terms seemed reasonable enough that he would accept. "I want full custody of Henry." She stated clearly watching his head snap up with fear in his eyes. "You can have visitation rights, but they must be supervised until he is 16." She paused to let the words sink in before continuing. "In return I will not press any charges or seek any restraining orders, I like to think I can trust that this will not happen again?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Will considered her proposition seriously, initially wanting to reject it but also considering what might happen if it was pursued in the legal system and trying to weigh it against the possibility of jail and loss of custody with no visitation if the courts ruled against him. "What would you tell him about me?" He finally asked dully, on the verge of accepting the conditions.

"I would tell him we didn't work out, that you love him very much. I wouldn't turn you into a villain to your son Will." She offered trying to be sensitive as she felt him wavering.

"He shouldn't be making this decision without legal counsel present." Wills attorney murmured with a frown on his face as he watched his client consider the offer.

"I think sometimes it's best if a couple can reach an agreement without lawyers," was Hotch's response, even though he knew his opponent was right. "We both know this could get very long and very messy if it went to court and cause further harm to not only our respective clients but also to their son." He shared his viewpoint openly, knowing from the mans reputation, that while tough, Will's attorney was a respectable man who as actually trying to look out for the best interests of his client instead of wanting to play games or go after innocent parties.

"You're right," the older man seemed to begrudgingly agree with Hotch as they continued to watch the discussion unfold, though it had moved away from custody for the moment. Hotch felt his heart clench as he heard JJ ask the question she really wanted to know and almost felt guilty for listening to such a private moment, however neither of the two men moved as they watched the ongoing interaction.

"Did you ever love me Will, or was it all a lie? Why did you have to find another woman, was I not good enough for you?" JJ's voice almost broke as she looked across the table at the man she had once planned to marry and grow old with.

Will looked down at his hands on the table, guilt etched on his face as he considered his answer before speaking. "Yes JJ, I loved you," he finally said quietly having used the past tense for the first time, "and I still do but in a different way", he amended quickly. "I started to feel lonely with you gone so much, and then I started to get jealous that your coworkers saw you more than I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" JJ said compassionately as she watched him closer, feeling some empathy despite her anger.

"I guess I figured that you would miss me at some point, but you seemed fine being gone that much, so I started telling myself you didn't care." Will almost mumbled as he tried to justify what he had done. "When I started talking to Becca again, and she seemed so interested in me, it got easier and easier to believe that I should be with someone who had the time for me."

"So you chose to go behind my back with someone else instead of trying to work things out with me." JJ responded quickly, anger once again evident in her voice. "And now you're trying to place the blame for your actions on me? You didn't even give me a chance to try to work with you on improving things."

There was a long moment of silence as JJ and Will looked at each other, anger still radiating from her while Will continued to look defeated.

"I know I really messed things up JJ," Will admitted, hanging his head as he considered what she had said. "To be honest I'm not sure what to do now, nothing seems to make sense anymore. All I know is that I love my son more than anything else in this world right now." His tone became pleading as he continued. "I know you have every right to, but please don't take him away from me."

JJ considered his plea as she thought about the options Hotch had discussed with her, she was surprised when Will spoke up with his own question.

"JJ I know I shouldn't ask you this, I have before, but I just have to know." He began, looking vulnerable as he expressed his own insecurities about their relationship. "Was there someone else, even if nothing happened, I just got the feeling that you preferred to be with the team instead of me, and there's a lot of guys on the team. I know it sounds stupid but I felt jealous every time I saw you with one of them. Even a few minutes ago when you came in with Hotch I felt jealous."

Hotch fought to remain impassive as the lawyer turned to give him a scrutinizing look, despite his pounding heart wondering if Will had been able to pick up on some of the feelings he had long held back for the young media liaison. He listened intently to hear JJ's response as he could feel the blood pounding through his body.

The blond gave a tired sigh that let him know they had visited this topic many times in the past, showing Will had been jealous for quite some time.

"Will, I was never unfaithful to you, until this happened I thought we might be able to work through our problems and I hoped you would see you had nothing to be jealous of when I was away from you." She tried to reassure him, hoping he would let the subject drop.

"You know when you were gone, I would envision you, with any of them, the late nights, the motels, stakeouts. How easy it would be for you to seek comfort from those difficult cases in someone else's arms." Will pressed on, showing the seasoned profiler that the detective had probably dealt with temptation well before reconnecting with the old girlfriend, Hotch found himself pleased that JJ had easily drawn the same conclusion as he thought once again that she would be a natural if she ever took the classes to become a profiler.

"Will maybe you've felt that temptation, but I never did, we were always so focused on finding an unsub before he struck again, or trying to find a victim before they were killed that there is no time for our personal lives while we're on a case." JJ reassured him for what was probably the millionth time since their relationship had begun, finding her annoyance resurfacing that even now he was jealous.

"You know when you walked in here tonight, with Hotch, I realized something." Will continued quietly, JJ fought to remain calm though pushed back a rising sense of horror as she quickly considered what might be coming next, aware that her boss was likely watching the whole scene. "I've asked you several times about Morgan and Reid, and even Rossi because I've heard of his reputation, but I never considered Hotch. He's not only older but also your boss, and honestly the man never seems to smile, but now I wonder. They always say it's the one you least suspect right?" He watched her shrewdly trying to detect anything that would confirm his newest suspicions.

The question was apparently the last straw for the blonde agent as she snapped, tired of his ongoing jealousy. "You know Will, even now you seem more focused on who I might be cheating on you with than the other problems we're dealing with. You took off with our son, yet here you are still wondering if I'm cheating on you, could you really be any more insecure? But you know what, it's over, if it wasn't before it certainly is now." Will cringed at her fury as she continued. "So if I want to leave here and go sleep with Hotch or anyone else it's now my business, you have Becca, and she can have you." JJ could feel her control starting to break and tears starting to build up, but was intent on finishing up the matter at hand before she left. "You have one of two choices here, you can take my terms about custody and supervised visitation until he is 16. Though I will also allow emails, phone calls and other long distance contact as long as you don't undermine me or continue your jealous behavior. Or we go to court and let a judge and jury decide what they think should happen based on what you've done these last few months." JJ gave her ultimatum with no room for negotiation.

"Will deflated, knowing as clearly as she did that anything they once had was now over and the only thing they would ever share now was their son. "Fine, get the papers drawn up and I'll sign them." He mumbled, staring at the wall behind her in stony silence as he agreed to her terms.

JJ quickly jumped up and walked out the door, tears starting to burn her cheeks as she hastily exited the room. She had known the confrontation would be difficult, but had not expected it to hurt as much as it did, she passed Will's attorney in the hallway as he was making his way back to the room to consult with Will regarding his decision. The distraught blonde barely caught herself before colliding with the strong chest of her boss when he appeared in front of her, and later would realize with some surprise that she didn't even hesitate in taking his offered embrace as she clung to him, drawing from the offered comfort and strength after the hurt began to take over now that she had gotten the anger out. For his part Hotch was content to just hold her as he could feel the hot wetness of her tears begin to soak through his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was only a few moments before JJ became aware of the now damp cotton beneath her cheek as she smelled the unmistakable scent of laundry detergent along with the scent of aftershave as she felt strong arms draped loosely around her as she cried. As her senses began registering the position she was in she quickly stepped back from Hotch's embrace with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok," Hotch quickly assured as he saw her pulling back not only physically but emotionally.

"I didn't mean what I said in there," JJ quickly added, feeling foolish as she recalled her comment to Will about sleeping with Hotch if she wanted to.

"You don't have to explain. Will is clearly jealous to the point of obsession, you were right to tell him he had lost the right to have a say in your relationships." Hotch soothed, "he had already focused on me when I came into the room with you, so it made sense that you used me as an example." Hotch tried to ignore the slight twinge he felt as he easily explained away any meaning that could be associated with her statement, knowing that as much as he may secretly desire it, there really was no hidden meaning he could associate with what she had said about them being a couple.

"Thank you," JJ said weakly as she worked to finish getting her emotions back under control. "I'll be right back," she quickly excused herself to go to the ladies room to wash her face and check herself in the mirror to try to regain her normal composure.

Hotch watched her retreat before turning his attention back to Will and his attorney, feeling a measure of relief that the attorney didn't seem to be trying to get Will to change his mind after the display they had witnessed. JJ returned to stand silently by his side as they watched the two men for a moment before she spoke. "So who should I contact regarding getting custody papers?" She asked tentatively, wanting to get the next step over with while Will was still feeling cooperative.

"Actually JJ, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty…." Hotch was cut off as a young man that JJ recognized as a particularly ambitious agent from the legal department stepped in holding a manila folder in his hand.

"Agent Hotchner, I believe everything is in order as you requested," the agent stated as he eagerly pushed the folder towards the unit chief. Hotch only gave him a mildly critical look as he quickly opened the folder, not yet willing to express his pleasure at the speed of the agent's response to his request until he knew the papers were complete. JJ watched silently as Hotch read the papers while the agent was obviously fighting the urge to squirm as his work was evaluated.

The wave of relief in the room was almost palpable when Hotch finally spoke. "Excellent work Agent Montgomery, I'll be sure to notify your superiors of this and put in a good word regarding your transfer request to the white collar crimes division," the senior agent promised as the younger attorney visibly glowed at the praise. Hotch's reputation in the bureau was well known and it was generally understood that he was not one who gave out praise frequently, and that if he did it was certainly well deserved.

"Ready to go back in and get some papers signed?" Hotch said with a faint smile as he turned towards JJ while he continued to clutch the folder. Hotch noticed the slightly shocked look on her face at the speed of getting the legal documents ready to sign and potentially ending this ordeal in only a few more moments.

The profiler felt an unmistakable sense of pride as he saw from her expression that the calm confident woman that routinely faced down hordes of reporters had re-emerged. The seemingly fragile woman who had gone through so much stress and rapid change in the last 72 hours had disappeared for now, though he knew well that she was still inside. He nodded as the blonde agent gave him a tight smile as she strode to the door, neither of them having to speak to confirm that he would be with her this time. Hotch noticed the obvious narrowing of the former detectives eyes as he entered the room and sat down next to JJ, sliding the folder to Will's attorney for review. Will continued to glare at the couple as the silence stretched on, the quiet only broken by the turning of the pages as the attorney reviewed the documents.

Will reached for the papers as soon as he saw his lawyer put it down and reached for a pen even before the lawyer cautioned him. "Mr. Lamontagne, you don't have to sign this right now, you would be well within your rights to take time to discuss it with me and the ramifications that could follow."

"Does it say anything other than the fact that I don't get to see my son unsupervised until he's 16 and that I can see him supervised and have contact with him before that time, as long as I behave myself." Will said irritably, anger boiling to the surface as his eyes continued to dart between his former fiancé and her boss.

"No," his attorney said slowly, obviously ill at ease with Will's haste in grabbing the pen and scrawling his signature on the papers without further question as JJ watched with growing relief as he completed signing all the necessary documents.

"Thank you Will," JJ said sincerely as she tried to be supportive, knowing how hard this must be for him and hoping that they could part ways civilly. Will obviously had other ideas though as he ignored her statement and as his eyes darkened while he shoved the papers towards Hotch who began to coolly sort out the copies for the others to sign and keep. It was only moments before everyone else had signed and the custody issue was now resolved. Unbeknownst to JJ it had already been arranged that as soon as they left the room Agent Montgomery would be waiting to take the papers to a judge who would sign and put them into effect the same day. While Will seemed to not be fighting the motion, Hotch along with everyone else would breathe easier when the papers were filed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I want to ask you a question Agent Hotchner," Will said as he leaned in closer to focus on the object of his apparent unhappiness.

"Will, please this isn't the time or place.." JJ attempted to intercede, knowing as well as Hotch what was coming next, but Will wouldn't be dissuaded.

"How long have you been sleeping with my fiancée," Will almost spat out, having obviously reached an erroneous conclusion regarding the relationship between the two agents. For his part Hotch maintained an impassive and obviously unimpressed look as he faced the jealous man before him, seeming to consider the question for several moments before he would reply.

JJ felt her cheeks start to grow warm when Hotch didn't immediately deny the charge as she fought the urge to jump in and do so. She instead distracted herself by watching Will's attorney who was obviously mildly interested in the response also, everyone but her probably wondering if he was trying to calculate the time span of their affair. As soon as she moved past the embarrassment she could focus and realized what the profiler was doing, she had seen him do it with unsubs more times than she could count which was using the silence to gain greater control over the situation. Several months ago they had enjoyed one of their rare late night conversations on the plane while the others slept, she now recalled him talking about how when the ball was thrown in your court, it was generally better to keep it there as opposed to quickly tossing it back. Even though she knew nothing had been going on, she almost laughed to realize she was as much on the edge of her seat as the other two men when Hotch chose to respond.

"You know what I find interesting here," Hotch began mildly. "You are so fixated on JJ's potential infidelity to you, while you obviously have not maintained the same standard yourself. You certainly can't expect us to believe that this is the first time you strayed, your insecurity would have driven you to go to other women before now." The seasoned profiler spoke with the same assurance as if he had been describing the color of the sky as he watched Will's face turn almost purple as the words hit their mark.

During his deliberation Hotch had decided that he liked JJ's approach from earlier and would continue along those same lines, not bothering to confirm or deny the man's suspicion, knowing that regardless of what he said it wouldn't really change the obsession or jealousy that the obviously troubled man was continuing to display. "Taking into account the obvious dissolution of any relationship between the two of you, in addition to your own infidelity, I don't believe that you are in a place to request such information. As JJ stated earlier she is free to be with anyone she chooses now, so I suggest you focus on how you can pull your life back together and avoid this downward spiral that you seem to be on." Hotch cautioned, knowing even with kidnapping charges behind him that Will had a very troublesome future ahead if he did not seek help.

"I'm not asking about now, I want to know about before." Will snarled again, not wanting to give up easily or heed the caution he had just been given.

"Do you have any further business to discuss with us?" Hotch asked Will's attorney as he began rising, noticing JJ following his lead as she quickly rose as it became apparent that Will would not let it go or take heed of the advice he had been given.

"No, I think we're done here." Will's attorney sighed as he began picking up his briefcase, he didn't need to be a profiler to recognize that his client was more troubled than he had initially realized and he was now feeling more confident about his decision to not try to coerce his client into fighting the custody issue as he probably would have failed miserably when his instability became more apparent to the system.

"It's finally over?" The blonde questioned with a small shudder of relief as she walked with Hotch back towards the BAU bullpen.

"Yes, it's finally over," Hotch assured her as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button to the appropriate floor.

"You really left Will upset back there," JJ said quietly as she considered Hotch's refusal to deny the allegations of her jealous ex about their relationship.

"If you want me to, I'll go back," Hotch volunteered, wondering for a moment if it was really important to JJ for Will to be assured yet again that she had been faithful.

JJ laughed mirthlessly at this, "honestly you could have kissed me right there and told him we'd been lovers for a year and I wouldn't have minded." She almost enjoyed the image of Will's face at this prospect for a moment before flushing as she saw her bosses bemused expression.

"If you'd like we can go back and do that too," Hotch bantered easily, a rare smile on his face as he enjoyed the playful flirtation.

JJ was saved from further comment as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open signaling their arrival and their professional exteriors quickly slid back into place as they walked towards the expectant team.

AN: Thanks as always for the reviews, I have to admit this story has stretched on further than I anticipated so now the plot is developing almost as I write which may slow down production but will try to post more soon, feedback and story direction ideas welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Back again, taking a second job kind of killed my writing time but finally made it back. Thanks to anyone still reading. Also apologies for not establishing time line sooner, but we'll say the kidnapping/rescue was on a Tuesday, making Wednesday the day for the legalities before rest of week is taken off.

Chapter 13

_Wednesday afternoon_

The team rallied around JJ as she entered the bullpen with Hotch trailing slightly behind, content to let her relish the happiness of the nightmare finally moving behind her now that Will had signed the papers. JJ was able to tell the team with obvious relief and a beaming smile that everything had worked out as she clutched an obviously content Henry had been thoroughly enjoying the attention he had been receiving from the team, oblivious to the showdown happening between his parents. There was no real surprise that everything had worked out given the combination of circumstances in their favor along with Hotch's almost infamous tenacity and success when it came to the protection of any of his team members when his help was needed.

The team was understanding, but Prentiss and Garcia's collective disappointment was obvious as JJ took a rain check on a celebratory outing with the team, opting instead to go home with Henry and start trying to achieve a new sense of normalcy in her life. JJ gratefully took the two days off that Hotch had offered in order to give her the rest of the week to spend with her son. Though things were looking settled, JJ was not quite yet over the terror that she had experienced in almost losing him. She had to promise everyone collectively as a group as well as individually when everyone made a point to seek her out that she would call if she needed anything, then with one last relieved smile gathered her son and let the doors of the BAU close behind her. The team all stood and watched their media liaison leave, matching smiles on their faces before she was gone and there was a deep sigh as they all shifted focus to the mounds of paperwork facing them to now account for their actions considering they had bypassed all the usual procedures and pursued the kidnapping in an almost vigilante fashion. Fortunately everything had worked out well so repercussions would be minimal, but now came turning to the task at hand to go back and cover the bases they only partially covered in their haste to come to the aid of their friend.

_Saturday evening_

The smell of the lemon scented solution was soothing as JJ completed her final step of cleansing the last of the cabinets in her small kitchen before dropping the sponge into the blue bucket. She had briefly considered moving entirely, but then settled for using the time to purge her apartment of Will's presence as she became determined to put that chapter behind her. She had found it cathartic, allowing much time for reflection and insight as she boxed the belongings he had chosen to leave behind and drop off at the local thrift store before proceeding with a complete cleansing and rearranging of the compact living space. The knock at the door caused the sweaty blonde to jump, instantly wincing as the sore muscles in her lower back protested the sudden moved as she quickly tried to pull the strands of hair from her face and reaffix them into a sloppy ponytail.

JJ found herself immediately self-conscious of her appearance as she looked through the peephole to see Hotch standing on the other side of her door. "Relax, it's only Hotch" she tried to tell herself to quiet the small flutter she had felt in her stomach. She had appreciated the efforts of the team to respect her privacy and give her the time she had requested, yet had to admit she had also started missing her friends and was looking forward to Monday and the hopeful return to a normal routine as she had used the time to get Henry enrolled in the FBI childcare program and begun exploring options and candidates to help with aftercare should they be away on a case. She looked again as another knock came, this one seeming slightly more tentative than the first. Affixing a bright smile to her face that she hoped would draw attention away from her grubby cleaning clothes she opened the door to face her boss and friend.

"JJ," Hotch acknowledged, suddenly second guessing his motives for coming to see her, initially he had told himself it was simply because it was easier to discuss things in person than on the phone, but now that he was standing in her doorway he realized that part of it was just that he had wanted to see her, having missed her presence around the office. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time." He mentally chided himself for not even bothering to call first but he had not really thought things through before taking the turn that would lead him to her home after dropping Jack off at his Aunt Jessica's for a sleepover with his cousins.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come on in" JJ stepped back opening the door to allow him inside, embarrassed at her lack of manners.

"You've been busy" Hotch observed, not needing his profiling skills to see the obvious purging of Will and reconstruction of her life that she had been working on the past few days. JJ stood in silence watching him, waiting for the reason behind his visit to become clear, though realized she was glad to see him, even with the slight awkwardness that came from him standing in her newly rearranged living room.

"Can I get you anything," JJ offered finally, trying to break the silence that had enveloped them, almost hoping Henry would wake up from his nap to give a welcome distraction. Fortunately her words had the desired effect as Hotch remembered the reasons he had convinced himself that a visit tonight would be a good idea.

"Oh no, I'll only be a minute" he said, putting his work face on suddenly and reverting to agent mode, which in a way was comforting to have him back in a familiar role. "I just wanted to let you know the papers have been processed in court and are now legal, there has been no apparent attempts to appeal the forms, however we're keeping the letter and other evidence tightly guarded just in case Will rethinks his this agreement at a later time. Also in case you're interested Will and his friend have both left and seem to have taken up residence in

Louisiana, we feel he's probably allowing a little time to pass before he contacts you about a visit with Henry, but currently gives all appearance of looking for a new start." Hotch brought her up to speed on what had happened in the remainder of the week and could see her digesting the information as he gave it to her.

"Thanks Hotch," she finally acknowledged, still unsure as to why he had to deliver this message personally instead of a simple phone call but regardless of this she was grateful that Will at this time was not appearing to fight the decision they had made.

"One more thing, more on a personal note" Hotch said quickly gathering himself to approach the more delicate subject he had tried to rehearse on the short drive over. He quickly on a chair facing the small sofa JJ had chosen to sit on as she had finally given in to the urge to sit after her hours of labor, subconsciously almost recreating the pose from earlier in the week when he had questioned her about any knowledge she had of what Wills motivations and plans might be. The position was not lost on JJ either as she suddenly remembered how his hands had felt on hers that frightening afternoon.

"You don't have to do this, I just thought I would ask, well let you know rather," he stumbled slightly which was so uncharacteristic for Hotch that JJ could feel the corners of her lips curl as she waited for him to continue, silently bracing herself as she anticipated his next words. Before Hotch even found the words to begin, JJ felt the butterfly swarms begin anew as she was already asking herself if she was ready for another relationship this soon after Will.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well, as I said, I don't want you to feel any obligation," Hotch began, causing JJ to frown slightly as she wondered how a date could be construed as an obligation unless it pertained to his role in getting Henry back, but she still failed to see the connection. JJ forced herself to focus on what Hotch was saying despite her brain trying to run ahead and figure out where he was going.

"I promised Jessica I would see if I could help her out is all, and if it helps you as well then that's two goals accomplished." Hotch continued as JJ felt a sinking feeling as she realized he was talking about something else entirely. She managed to adopt an impassive FBI look to cover the disappointment she was feeling as she waited for him to continue. Hotch noticed the change in her expression and found himself puzzled about what he could have said wrong already wondering if this was a bad idea, but forced himself to persevere knowing he had to finish what he started. "While keeping Jack, Jessica has been wanting to quit her job so she can stay at home with her children more, and with keeping Jack and a few discussions I've had with her about the difficulty of our work schedules, she's discovered the market for FBI childcare around the conventional bureau hours so she wants to start a small daycare in her home, I don't want you to feel you have to entrust Henry to her just because she keeps Jack, I thought it might be convenient since our schedules are often the same, and…" Hotch began uncharacteristically explaining his rationale behind presenting the option to her, still at a loss for what he had said that had caused the sudden shift in her expressions.

"That sounds great Hotch," JJ finally found her voice weakly smiling as she fought to hide the obvious disappointment and show her genuine gratitude for him helping her find a resource for Henry on her long trips. She didn't know Jessica well but could trust that if Hotch felt it was a safe and decent environment for Jack then she had no doubts that Henry would be well cared for also.

Hotch watched his friends expression as he spoke, somewhat encouraged as her eyes brightened again, though not with the same intensity they had earlier. "Jessica will also be a good safeguard should Will get any more kidnapping ideas," Hotch continued wanting to let her get an idea of how safe the environment should be. "She has installed a surveillance system and a few other safeguards in anticipation of her clientele, including daily code words that anyone other than the enrolling parent picking up must know in order to pick up a child, in addition to being listed on the release form."

JJ couldn't help but chuckle as Hotch described his former sister in laws attempts at ensuring a secure environment, but because of Will and the many horrors in her job she could certainly appreciate the extra steps taken and expected many other agents would probably feel the same. "I'd like that, and Henry would like being there with Jack, so I'll just call her tomorrow?" JJ questioned, having mostly recovered after the initial letdown.

Hotch gave one of his rare warm smiles as he quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Jessica's number on it to give to JJ, "She's usually available to answer her phone through the day, but if not she does check voice messages regularly," he encouraged as he began moving towards the door, feeling somewhat relieved that the awkwardness was coming to an end and he could retreat to the safety of his home to further process what had been so different. Hotch usually felt at ease with his media liaison and he could not quite put his finger on what had made things so awkward this evening.

JJ was saved from further pleasantries as Henry's soft cries through the baby monitor signaled that he had awakened. "Thanks again Hotch, I'll see you Monday." Her dismissal was polite yet efficient as he gave a parting smile before quickly exiting. JJ took a deep steadying breath as she went to retrieve Henry before the cries escalated in volume, holding her now contented baby as she began replaying the scenes from his visit in her mind.

As Hotch drove to his home he started reviewing what had been said, trying to pinpoint what had been so different. _"Was it because he caught her cleaning, her concerns over her appearance, the fact that he was in her home, did he just catch her off guard, or was it something unrelated to him entirely."_ His mind quickly raced through different questions and possibilities that could explain things. Hotch and the rest of the men on the team had often shared how they found it occasionally frustrating that even despite all their profiling skills women could still remain an enigma. As Hotch pulled into his driveway and entered his house, he double checked the security system as had become his habit since Foyett and began loosening his tie and unwinding for the evening, finding his thoughts taking a disturbing turn inward as instead of JJ's behavior he began to focus on his own thoughts. Asking himself the questions this time. _"Did you really have to deliver that message in person, or did you just want to see her? You wanted to see her? Why?" _ As his mind not only asked the questions, but answered them, he fought back a groan as he found himself on a road he had managed to avoid before. Before it had been easier to avoid this particular thought pattern due to his marriage and after his marriage had dissolved Will and later Henry had become part of JJ's life. Even as he thought it Hotch knew he could now identify why he had suddenly felt uncomfortable, this being the first time that both he and JJ were available, his ongoing struggle against the long ago attraction he had managed to suppress coming bubbling back to the surface.

_Meanwhile_

As JJ tended to Henry her mind raced through what had happened. Wondering why she had been so disappointed that Hotch had not made a move, feeling like a foolish schoolgirl that she had expected him too when she should have been relieved that he had not made any attempts to complicate her life. Objectively she could clearly see why any such pursuit would be a bad idea at this time, she was still on the rebound from Will, she didn't need to be looking at a relationship with anyone, much less someone she saw every day at work. She tried to shift focus to chiding herself instead of focusing on the disappointment she continued to feel. She had been honest in telling Prentiss about her initial crush and ensuing admiration for their unit chief but had told herself that it was all in the past, tonight had obviously crushed her self-made delusion to this effect and she sighed in confusion as she watched Henry play with his toys on the floor.

_Later that night_

Hotch laid in bed willing sleep to come as he worked to get thoughts of a certain young blonde off his mind. "She's just ended a major relationship, she's on the rebound, you work together…" his mind began ticking off all the reasons why these thoughts were a bad idea before moving into the more personal and admittedly insecure thoughts. _"She probably wouldn't be interested in me anyway. I am too old for her, what have I got to offer a woman anyway? Everyone around me seems to get hurt eventually…"_ Hotch could feel his heart sink as he considered these things stopping himself before he let it continue knowing it would only get worse if he let his mind go back to what had happened to Haley, his failure to protect her, what had happened to Elle, the scars he still bore both internally and externally. Everyone seemed to find it easier to dwell on his successes as a hero, but Hotch had a hard time letting go of the failures, even though he knew no one could win every battle and there had been some victims they were unable to save. As he felt himself beginning to sink into a light sleep he reminded himself, as he had many times before, that he had to let go of the feelings he had developed for their media liaison.

_Meanwhile_

Henry had finally gone back to sleep after his nighttime snack, some playtime and a bath, leaving JJ sitting up in bed trying in vain to focus on how to budget her finances as she calculated the differences of living on a sole income and seeing what she could afford considering the extra childcare. She found her focus constantly interrupted though as thoughts of Hotch kept invading her mind, the uncharacteristic visit, her hope that he had been going to ask her out, her feelings when that hope was quickly dashed to the ground. At first she had been tempted to be angry with him but quickly realized he had not really done anything wrong, the feeling had stemmed from her own hurt feelings. _"Way to go JJ, you keep setting yourself up when you expect too much from people" _she chided herself realizing once again that she had let her romantic nature get the best of her. She had tried time and again to tell herself that Will was the one, letting her self-reassurance hide the signs that she knew were there if she had tried to look at them, and in doing this had almost lost her son. _"Time to be a realist JJ,"_ she told herself with a sigh as she shifted her attention back to the papers in front of her. _"Focus on being a good mother, Henry does need you, but there's no time for a man in your life right now even if there was there's not any beating down your door, forget about your crush on Hotch, it's your typical schoolgirl crush all over again and it's time to grow up." _JJ forced herself to reach for the calculator, not wanting to go through reminding herself of the many times she thought she found "the one" only to find out her attraction was one sided. "That's what you get for reading all those classic novels and romance books JJ, time to get with the real world, it just doesn't work out that way. You aren't a heroine waiting for your knight in shining armor. You're now a single mom with a demanding job and have enough on your plate to deal with. You have baggage now, men don't want baggage or commitment. She was tempted to go on an anti-male rant to herself as she had done earlier in the week while processing Will's actions, but while it had been easy in light of Will, it was difficult to keep those thoughts in relation to Hotch who had taken on the single parent role as well_. "Stop thinking of Hotch as the tortured hero, he's your boss and only cares about you the same as he does anyone else on the team, that's all, time to stop reading in other motivations"_ she quickly reminded herself one more time before finally turning her attention to the calculator on her lap and began entering the numbers she had come up with.

AN: Due to continuity JJ has not yet become a full agent in this story timeline. Thanks for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks as always for the reviews and encouragement, what started out as a kidnapping fic now seems to have taken on a different life so will see where it goes along with everyone else, lol.

Chapter 15

By the time Monday morning came JJ had almost managed to feel like she had achieved a new sense of normalcy in her life. She had dropped Henry off at the agency daycare, seeing Jack already playing in a corner as Henry ran to join him without even a backwards look at his mother. She was happy that he felt comfortable and secure, yet also felt a small ache that he was growing up so fast and so able to leave her in this show of independence. JJ took a few extra minutes to add Jessica's name and contact information to the approved pickup list at the daycare before heading upstairs to start yet another day of sifting through files and deciding where they would head for the next case.

Though the media liaison had only been gone a few days, after the emotional ordeal she had been through JJ felt a surge of happiness as she walked into the bullpen to be instantly welcomed back by the team, ordinarily she was one of the first ones there, however now that her morning routine included getting Henry ready for the day and dropping him at the daycare, she knew she would have to continue making adjustments to her schedule if she desired to get back to her normal routine that allowed her some quiet time to get her day started.

"So is my adorable godson downstairs?" Garcia immediately inquired after the welcoming hug she bestowed on JJ, beaming both at seeing her friend again and the thought of Henry nearby.

"Yes, but promise you won't bring him up here to spend the day, even if you are on the authorized pick up list, it would really disrupt our work." JJ laughed as she playfully threatened her friend.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, but you know they have webcam monitoring available for parents and authorized users like myself who like to occasionally verify the safety of their offspring, and their friends offspring of course." Garcia said brightly as she turned to return to her office and no doubt check some webcams to verify for herself that Henry was doing well with the new transition. JJ didn't mind at all, in fact she was glad to know that Henry had others who cared about him enough to keep his best interests at heart and to watch over him when she was unable.

As JJ considered this she found herself idly wondering if Garcia had ever used the webcam access to view Jack as well, though not her godson the whole team had developed a special place in their heart for the little boy who had already gone through so much in his young life. Thoughts of Jack inevitably seemed to lead to thoughts of his father as she also began wondering if Hotch tended to check on Jack with the webcam, she had the information now to log in herself and suddenly felt the urge to do so. It could also help after a rough case she realized, being able to see your child playing happily and innocently despite the darkness that she and the others witnessed on a regular basis.

"JJ?" She jumped as she heard Rossi speak nearby, she had obviously been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't hear you, I was thinking about Henry and his first time in daycare." JJ said brightly, possibly a little too brightly as she had slightly altered the truth rather than admit she had shifted thoughts to Hotch and Jack, but Rossi didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was still going well and reassure you that if Will begins to get any ideas or make a move we'll know before he even has time to strike." Rossi said a self- assured smile on his face.

"You make it sound like he's being followed." JJ laughed at the seemingly absurd idea, quickly stopping though when she saw the bemused yet serious look in Rossi's eyes.

"I wouldn't say followed, I prefer the term monitored." Rossi winked at her with a hint of devilment in his eyes before he turned away from her to focus on Hotch as he brusquely approached. JJ ignored the small flutter she felt but it quickly died at the look on her bosses face, the look she had seen more than she cared too and it never boded well, usually signifying deep trouble for someone or a particularly difficult case.

"What is it?" she couldn't help but ask, wondering what case they had caught this time.

"Serial Killer has surfaced in Chicago," Hotch stated brusquely, causing JJ to wonder at the edge in his voice. "He made the mistake of killing the sister to the mayor's wife and now favors are being called in and we've been asked to come help."

"Oh so they went over my head to call you," JJ surmised since she was used to being the recipient of the calls for help.

"No, they did try to call you this morning but after being unable to reach you they asked for me." Hotch stated, probably a little more coldly than he had intended but to JJ it felt like a glass of ice water being thrown on her.

"I don't understand," she began as she pulled out her cellphone, blanching when she realized it had been turned off then remembered that Henry had pulled it out of her purse to play with earlier that morning and she hadn't thought to check when she took it away from him. As JJ turned it on she saw immediately that she had 16 missed calls in the space of an hour. As she began listening to her messages she felt sick to her stomach as she realized how many people of relative importance had left messages on her voice mail urgently requesting callbacks after the apparently gruesome discovery of the latest victim who happened to be a VIP, the press had already begun circling as well, knowing even before they had accepted the task that they were being asked to join the manhunt, already seeking comment. It amazed JJ how the press often seemed to know they were coming almost before the BAU did, usually due to police officers trying to reassure people they were doing all they could by inviting the FBI to join even before the request was formally accepted.

"I've been telling the press no comment at this time." Hotch added, causing JJ to be sick to her stomach as she realized her first day back and she was already causing the team problems, her earlier assurance that she could do this while being a single parent rapidly began to slip.

"Hotch, I…" she began wanting to explain about her phone but he had already walked away, summoning the rest of the team to the conference room for a briefing before they would inevitably get the wheels up command. JJ felt about an inch tall as she walked into the briefing room and sat with the rest of the team, oblivious to the particulars of the case instead of her usual role of being the one to compile and present the data. Seeing the fatigue on Hotch's face she felt even more guilty that he had to take the time to put all the information together to present after fielding an untold number of phone calls, she hated to think of anyone else having to take up her slack, even if it was due to a simple mistake.

"Monica Jameson, aged 32" He began, cutting right to the chase, his gaze not even landing on JJ, causing her to wonder if he was angry at her for causing such a disruption to the morning, imagining the angry calls he had probably received from anxious law enforcement and political personnel who had been unable to reach her. It was certainly not the best way to start a case as JJ had always prided herself on being responsive to callers to give that initial impression of professionalism and attentiveness to their needs. She could hear Hotch still talking and her face flushed as she stared back at the screen, seeing the mutilated corpse and fighting the shudder she felt along her spine, she usually had time to deal with these reactions while preparing the case for presentation. "The unsub is obviously highly organized and seems to be evolving as targets have changed. Until now victims were usually illegals, homeless, the at risk population, it appears he has decided to expand now that he's found his comfort zone." Hotch said briskly, watching the team digest the information and process yet another all too familiar scenario. As long as serial killers kept their sights on the disadvantaged they attracted much less attention, usually not warranting FBI involvement until they hurt people that society would notice were missing, it was a sad reality that they had seen time and again, having speculated before on how many serial killers were operating under that radar, not attracting widespread attention because their victims didn't tend to be missed by general society.

"How do we know it's a he" Derek immediately asked, his face whirring with the facts presented so far.

"Statistically only about 1 percent of serial killers are female. Though that number is thought to be on the rise, it's still pretty rare." Spencer spoke up immediately, happy to share the statistic with the team.

"Also there was evidence of sexual assault," Hotch added for clarification. "We're still waiting on testing but there does not appear to be any fluids left behind for DNA at this time. While we can't yet be sure of gender, considering the assault and statistics we are most likely looking at male based on our current data."

"So we're looking for a sexual sadist?" Prentiss spoke up, still looking at the picture of the body on the screen and imagining what the victim had endured before her life had ended, imagining the horror she had felt as the last thing she had seen was her attackers face.

"That's what it sounds like based on preliminary reports." Hotch confirmed as clicked the button to turn the projector off. "Wheels up in 30" he ordered as he gathered the papers and began walking to his office.

"I'll call Jessica about the boys," JJ offered hoping for a small chance to redeem herself by helping out with something.

"Thanks, but I already called before you arrived as soon as I realized we were leaving, told Jessica she would need to collect both the boys today and we would likely be gone a few days." Hotch said over his shoulder, his tone still brusque though not unkind, likely not realizing that he had just compounded JJ's feelings as a failure as she went miserably to her office to collect her go bag.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The plane ride to Chicago was generally quiet aside from some murmurs of discussion between the agents as each reviewed the various pieces of preliminary information that had been sent to them from the local PD in Chicago currently handling the investigation into the murder of Monica Jameson. They also had some apparently hastily gathered information from around the area about the other murders that had transpired that appeared to have the same signature, one thing being withheld from the press was that each victim had been tattooed, post-mortem, with various symbols that had yet to take on any meaning, the killers last mark apparently before leaving the scene.

"Maybe he's wanting to add insult to injury, torture the victims and their families, sending something to the grave with them, a reminder that they can never get away from him" Prentiss guessed as she studied the photo's.

"We also need to get more information about the ink he's using, we might be able to find out where he gets it." Morgan observed as he looked over the details of the case.

Hotch watched his team proudly as they did what they did best, already working to cast a net over a violent unsub before the plane even touched the ground. He then noticed JJ sitting apart from the others, having chosen a seat on the other side of the plane. Like the others JJ was looking at the case file, but obviously with a different eye in her role as media liaison, though he still hoped one day she would take the classes and consider profiling, the whole team could tell she was a natural at it, but there was no use pushing her if she didn't feel the call to do it. Looking back over to see Rossi bent over the files with the rest of the team he stood in the cramped space and made his way over to where she was sitting.

JJ looked up, obviously startled as Hotch settled across from her, a quizzical look in his brown eyes. "The press is going to have a field day with this case," she began trying desperately to sound professional and that she had regained control as she tried to hide her feelings of misery over the events of the morning. Hotch could see something was wrong, but rather than questioning her he chose to be silent a moment, to see if she would volunteer anything more. JJ sat there matching his gaze for a moment almost defiantly before looking away. "What's wrong," he finally asked quietly, becoming concerned as he wondered what could be causing a problem this early in the case. The victims didn't resemble her and there weren't any children involved, usually the top two triggers for any agent was to identify personally with victims, and cases involving children were especially hard on everyone.

JJ's eyes widened in surprise at his question, wondering if he really didn't know the answer to his question, she found it hard to believe considering his profiling skills and her feeling that she had been chastised that morning, but fine if he wanted it spelled out she might as well get it out in the open. "I dropped the ball this morning causing you extra work and also giving a bad impression to the authorities inviting us, you know this isn't me Hotch, I usually stay on top of things. I didn't realize Henry had turned off my phone, I should have checked." She blurted out, managing to not add how it had hurt feeling like he was upset with her, while he could be a friend he was typically not forgiving of errors in the field. JJ forced herself to meet his eyes, waiting for the official rebuke she had dreaded all morning.

Hotch watched her for a moment, the pieces now clicking together, she was disappointed in herself and even further thought she was in trouble. JJ tended to hold herself to high standards, a quality he had always appreciated in her, however the price that came with that was a tendency to be hard on oneself in cases of perceived failure, he could relate to that behavior a little too well himself actually. "I have a story to tell you," he finally said, having decided how he wanted to proceed, watching as an expression of curiosity came to her face." JJ sat up, paying close attention, stories from Hotch were a true rarity.

"Quite some time ago, I had a meeting scheduled with Strauss, the FBI Deputy Director, two high powered congressmen debating over a particularly delicate situation, along with a representative from the attorney general's office. Strauss had gone to bat for the BAU expressing to those involved that we could lend some good insight into a sensitive situation. The point of the meeting is not important but needless to say it was a very important meeting starting promptly at 8 a.m." JJ nodded encouragingly interested to hear what had happened. "Jack was still a baby, and he was colicky, meanwhile Haley was sick with the flu." I had planned to be at the office at 7 with plenty of time to do a final review on my part of the presentation, but between Jack and Haley I had barely slept at all unfortunately dozing off about 4 a.m. that morning." JJ grimaced only imagining how tired he must have felt going into the meeting. "Fortunately Jack started another screaming fit about 6:30 a.m. which woke me up, I hastily called the sitter, showered and dressed, knowing I would still make it in time, so at 7:20 I was all prepared to head out the door figuring I had just enough time to make it to office, grab the folder off my desk and make it to the meeting."

"I sense a "but" coming on," JJ couldn't help but interject, already feeling her mood lift even before his story ended.

Hotch nodded slightly to indicate she was right before adding the finish to his story. "I was heading out the door when Jack let out another shriek and I thought I would pick him up one last time, I felt so bad walking out the door and leaving him, he rewarded me by spitting up all over my suit." At the mental image JJ couldn't help but laugh, relieved to see that Hotch was also smiling as he relived the story. "Needless to say by the time I had changed and made it through morning traffic I ended up walking into the meeting a full thirty minutes late, just in time to present my report with no idea of what had already been said. Honestly it was not my finest hour. I also ended up embarrassing Strauss, which I think was the beginning of the frost on our working relationship. If not for Jessica's willingness to help after Haley, I'm sure I would have had days running late also trying to balance Jack and work. I know what it's like to be a single parent JJ, that's why we have a team, we all work together." Hotch emphasized, knowing it was important for JJ to not feel alone as she adjusted to life as a single parent. "You don't have to do this alone," he reiterated strongly as he concluded the morale of his story.

"Thank you," JJ finally said, realizing that she now felt as if a huge weight was off her shoulders, she couldn't think of anything else to say beyond those simple words, but was rewarded by a brief smile and nod of understanding before Hotch rose to go rejoin the team as they continued reviewing the charts before they were on the ground. JJ watched his retreating back, wondering for a brief moment if he had meant himself or the team in regards to her not having to do this alone. "Quit reading things in," she quickly reminded herself and tried to focus back on the chart in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The plane landed and the team disembarked to see their government issued SUV's were waiting at the airport. It had already been determined while on the plane that Hotch and JJ would go to the station to begin handling media and meet with the local law enforcement officers while Rossi and Reid would start canvassing the other local precincts to get more information about the other homicides that fit the profile but had not yet gathered much attention. Prentiss and Morgan were assigned to go to the latest crime scene to look at it from the killers perspective and see if they could spot anything the locals had missed. Garcia was already coordinating with the Chicago lab to get information about the tattoo ink used to start tracing distributors.

JJ expertly programmed the GPS unit with the precinct address as soon as she climbed into the SUV while Hotch threw their go bags into the back and put case files in the front to prepare for their drive to the station. Their moves well practiced to the point that they almost did these things on autopilot, both familiar with their various roles no matter what vehicles they were going too, every team member instinctively knew who was driving in whatever subgrouping they were in, who was riding shotgun, and who was crowding into the back, who was packing up the gear, getting directions and so on. Despite the tense energy that comes with a new case, Hotch always secretly enjoyed the rare times when it was just he and JJ in the vehicle, she seemed to have the best intuition about when to talk and when to let him be silent with his thoughts, they were often able to ride in comfortable silence as they both mentally processed what they would be saying to the media or Local LEO's as soon as they exited the vehicle and were in the spotlight. Though at times it had been very beneficial to know they could talk about an approach to make sure they were helping present a united front. Hotch glanced at the pretty blonde out of the corner of his eye, not at all surprised to see that she was also looking thoughtful as she looked through the side window, her mind apparently far away.

"How do I explain to the media how this case has been ignored until the victim was someone important?" JJ queried to herself, knowing there was no good answer, she just had to look at the best way to spin it because as much as she would like to blame it on the local police, as FBI all eyes would be on them, and blaming local law enforcement was never a productive move. The best she could do was statements like "We have just become involved in this investigation," which for the public citizens who could think rationally vs. letting their outrage overwhelm them should get the point across that the FBI weren't the ones choosing to give less attention to the earlier cases. JJ also appreciated the comfortable silence as they rode towards the police station, drawing strength from Hotch's generally unflappable confident demeanor which she had long ago learned to appreciate as a good leadership trait as he modeled for everyone how to handle the stress and enormous pressure that came from their job. JJ could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him lose composure. Hayley's death was the only time any of them had seen him truly break down, but no one could blame him for that, his strength in recovering from Foyett, his own injuries and Hayley's death was still remarkable, such events would have left many a lesser man in a total shambles. JJ sighed, wondering why she was yet again thinking about Hotch when they were less than five miles from the police station. JJ pushed herself to focus back on the task at hand and the impending meeting with the press.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked, having heard the almost imperceptible sigh from the passenger seat.

"Yes, just thinking." JJ gave a quick nod of assurance, almost blushing as she suddenly felt as if the profiler might be reading her mind.

While Hotch had no idea what she had been thinking, he could see a slight blush tinge her cheeks, immediately wondering what had induced that reaction. He didn't have time to think on it further as they pulled up to the police station and saw the media circus already going on outside. "You ready?" He said to JJ, not needing a verbal response as they took one last deep breath, squared their shoulders and stepped out of the SUV and into the chaos.

_Later that night _

It had been a chaotic yet productive day as the agents finally took their go bags to their block of rooms at the local motel to attempt a few hours of restless sleep as they all secretly hoped that the killer would not strike again, reassuring themselves they had done all they could until they started fresh early the next morning. JJ and Emily shared a room, as did Hotch and Rossi, which left Morgan and Reid to share the third room. In older days they would have had their own rooms in a slightly more upscale hotel, but budget cuts had affected everyone. While some members of the FBI had complained, they were just happy to have a place to sleep by the time they could stop for a break, usually physically and emotionally exhausted after the days toll. Many of them still stayed up in their rooms until the wee hours of the morning still reviewing what they had learned during the day, all finding it hard to sleep knowing their unsub might be striking again as they raced against the clock. Case files had been collected and read over and over again, witnesses questioned, scenes visited and Garcia was busily at work running down information about the tattoo ink while Reid intently studied the odd symbols that had been tattooed on victims, trying to find their origin.

_3 a.m._

The motel was finally quiet as all agents had finally allowed themselves to catch a couple hours of sleep so they could try to function and hopefully catch their killer with the new information gleaned over the night. JJ shifted restlessly dreaming of Henry and still struggling with dreams that often involved Will coming back and pulling him away from her, escaping into a thick white fog with their son. The nightmares had already started decreasing in frequency but had not yet disappeared completely. She almost knew within the dream it wasn't real but it didn't stop her from running after Will who was remaining strangely elusive as he held Henry in his arms, just out of her reach. It seemed no matter how hard she ran she couldn't catch them, Henry was crying for her but she couldn't reach him. As she began to feel the terror in her dream, turning through the unnaturally foggy scene trying to locate her son she was surprised to see glimpses of her teammates, also walking through the fog, suddenly feeling a sense of calm as she knew that they were there to help. As she stood by helplessly and watched the chase unfold she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Hotch giving her an intent look, he was saying something, she focused trying to make out the words, suddenly unafraid as she knew that her baby was going to be safe. With a sense of confusion she stepped closer, feeling his arms around her as he pulled her into a soothing embrace. At this she sat up suddenly in bed her pulse hammering as she shook off the vestiges of that image in her head. It wasn't that it was a sexual dream, but she had only had Hotch appear in mundane dreams in the past, same as with other group members, those dreams where she was at work in a meeting and everyone was talking, only to wake up and find she was still in bed, this was the first time Hotch had figured prominently in one of her dreams, it was certainly the first time she had dreamt of anything other than their usual office interactions. She looked around the room to see Emily still sound asleep and moved quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping profiler as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she observed the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror, thankful that makeup would do the trick to make her look well rested the next morning when she had to face the press again.

_Meanwhile_

"_I wonder if Reid or Morgan snores," _Hotch thought to himself as he laid on the uncomfortable mattress clutching a pillow, trying to find sleep while Dave snored heartily from his side of the room. He had tried sleeping with a pillow over his head but that had not worked well and while he had often roomed with Rossi with no issues, this time he had not fallen asleep before the older man. The trick was he realized to fall asleep first then the snoring would not wake him as opposed to trying to find sleep aside from the noise. Giving up the idea of sleep he laid in bed, letting facts and speculations about the case from the day fly through his head.

"_Why did our unsub suddenly go high profile? Was he seeking attention? Feeling unrecognized by the press, decide to take it up a notch? If so would he try to come after JJ or Prentiss? Don't worry about them, even if he did they would take him down. Or was that his original target all along? A political move designed to look like a serial killer?" _Hotch's mind continued to spin with possibilities until a faint light began to shine through the window signifying a new day. With the check to reassure himself that his phone had not rung through the night Hotch breathed a sigh of relief, perhaps the unsub had taken a night off and they could catch him before he claimed his next victim.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Case wrap-up time. I didn't want to spend too much time on a case file, so pardon if it resolved itself a little too easily. Disclaimer: The tattoo companies named are merely results of a yahoo search and I have no affiliation or even general knowledge of the tattoo process vs. what I quickly researched.

Chapter 18

The team convened in the small conference room at the police station where they had set up shop promptly at 7 a.m. as they had decided the night before, each clutching a cup of coffee as they tried to revive their tired minds and bodies to focus on another grueling day of casework. Some more information had trickled in from the leg work the police officers had done when they had canvassed the neighborhoods but nothing substantial jumped out at them that would help their profile. Looking at his team Hotch could tell they all bore the telltale signs of a limited night's sleep, Rossi was the only one looking like he had slept for more than a couple hours but that was a far cry from looking well rested.

They quickly shared any new ideas that had come to them during the night and digested some of the different scenarios they had come up with that might help lead them to the unsubs next move. They were in the middle of the debriefing and plans on how to follow up when Hotch's phone rang. Seeing it was on Garcia he hit the speakerphone, quickly informing her of this as he answered. "Hey Garcia, you're on speaker, what have you got for us?" They had learned to try to give this warning whenever they could as they never knew what the flamboyant and flirtatious analyst would say to those listening. While giving the warning was routine, Hotch knew that typically when she called his phone instead of Morgan's they could expect it to be more subdued, or at least not as flirtatious, it was usually something big that caused her to call Hotch directly.

"You guys won't believe this, I hit paydirt on the tattoo ink." Garcia said excitedly, her words practically gushing out. "I got the sample results from the lab, ran through the various dyes and chemical breakdowns to find out that it contains levels of chromium, cobalt and ash that are specific to…"

"Garcia, bottom line please?" Hotch asked sternly but not unkindly, well used to having to ask the artistically minded computer specialist to focus on the bottom line when time was of the essence and fill them in on the finer details at a later time.

"Right," Garcia responded not missing a beat. "It's a custom made ink made only by a company called Inkvaders in Switzerland, it is not used extensively in the United States, so I've narrowed down the tattoo parlors in the Chicago area to those who have been known to order that brand of ink, it is not available for individual sales, before you ask." Garcia paused, her silent purring almost audible to the team who she knew was waiting for the big answer.

"Great work baby girl, so how many parlors are we looking at?" Derek asked with a smile as the team listened intently, glad that he had been the one to ask as she responded most favorably to Morgan's flirtations when she had something big to spill.

"One," she said, a squeal of excitement in her voice as she rapidly continued. "The ink is only available at Windy City Ink, on 166 W Division St."

"Excellent Garcia" Hotch stated as the team began to break, already heading to their SUV's to descend on the tattoo parlor, excited to have a good lead to follow up on. "We're on our way now, if you could start looking at the employee's to find out if any of them have a criminal history, we're likely looking for a white male, between the ages of 30-40 with some minor assault charges, possible solicitation charges…" He began giving her part of the profile they had started compiling since first getting the case.

"Already done sir," Garcia said proudly, having already anticipated the request and having run it as soon as her ink results had finished. Most of the employee's come up clean aside from some traffic violations, but there is an ex-employee who left 6 months ago, there was also a report of some missing supplies at that time made to the police department but doesn't look like it was ever solved." At her words the team all stopped on the sidewalk, now realizing they might be looking at two different locations. "His name is Carl Darciso, he lives at 110 Poplar Street, Apt 5A." She said poignantly, stopping after finally having delivered all the important information she had gathered.

"Ok, let's go to his apartment first, got a warrant for us Garcia?" Hotch asked though didn't doubt she already did, her thoroughness never ceasing to surprise him. "Already on the fax machine with a copy sent to your phones." She confirmed as they piled into the two vehicles and began driving to their destination.

The takedown was swift and went without incident as they charged in with vests and guns raised, finding the suspected killer standing in his kitchen eating cereal, still in his Scooby Doo pajama bottoms. The scene looked so normal they almost doubted their information and the ease of the capture until they began looking around the apartment finding indicators they did have their man. Prentiss had scarcely read him his rights when he began talking about how he wanted to be famous, the grin on his face and obvious narcissism telling them he was looking for the glory as he began reading off how he wanted to be led into the station, in full view of the press. Instead the team worked together to purposefully deprive him of any unnecessary attention they could, taking him into the back of the station, knowing that would make him even more prone to confess and detail his crimes to build an airtight case as he sought the attention he was being denied.

"I can't believe it ended this quickly." Morgan said almost in a daze as they were all gathering their luggage from the motel and going to their SUV's.

"Sometimes we do get lucky kid." Rossi said with a voice of sage experience as he helped finish with the loading. "It's rare, but enjoy it, the next one will likely make us all forget how easy this case was in comparison." The other three agents seemed to consider this as they climbed into the SUV and headed to the airport. Hotch and JJ were still at the police station wrapping up the media and law enforcement ties before they would get into the second SUV they had and head to the airport to meet the others.

"I can't believe we caught him that fast," JJ mumbled tiredly as she and Hotch had finally been able to leave and began the short trip to the airport where they could catch their plane and get back to their homes and children. "I know, that was a quick collar, thank goodness for rare tattoo ink." Hotch agreed. "I thought it was all alike." He confessed.

"No tattoos I take it?" JJ said her tone suddenly brightening, glad they could lighten the mood after the time spent dwelling on the death and mutilation they were usually involved in.

"Not hardly," Hotch gave a rare chuckle at the mere idea. "Do you?" He shot back, expecting a similar negative response, obviously surprised when she didn't immediately respond.

"Maybe," JJ said cryptically suddenly enjoying the chance for some light joking with her friend.

"What is it? Where?" Hotch asked, suddenly curious, trying to imagine the petite blonde choosing to have something permanently etched on her skin, then quickly realizing he probably shouldn't be asking as it may be betraying too much about the interest in her he had tried so hard to cover. Hopefully she hadn't recognized this little slip, he hoped as he suddenly found himself focusing very intently on the road.

"_Well that certainly sparked a response_." JJ thought to herself, secretly pleased that he had seemed so intrigued. Tired of skirting around the questions in her mind and feeling mischievous JJ heard herself saying "Maybe you'll get to see them one day." The shock she experienced at actually saying it was nothing compared to the reward of seeing Hotch's eyes go wide as he turned to look at her and almost ran off the road in the process.

JJ couldn't hold back a laugh as Hotch fought to get them back on the small county road near the airport, deciding she was enjoying throwing her usually stoic boss for such an obvious loop much more than she should have.

Hotch's mind raced, was she really flirting with him, he hadn't flirted in so long he wasn't sure he could recognize it, but he wasn't sure how else to take that. He was still trying to form a response when the airfield came into view along with the SUV holding the rest of the team members.

"Well someone's happy" Emily observed to JJ as she observed the slightly pink cheeks and dancing eyes of her friend as they moved into the plane while Hotch went to the counter to sign the final authorization forms on their flight. "Hotch looked like he swallowed a fly, what happened?" Emily pushed on her friend, sensing gossip with the accuracy of a bloodhound.

"I just caught him off guard." JJ said cryptically, not sure she wanted to admit yet to her friend what she had actually said. Further conversation was stopped as the men climbed into the plane and took their usual spots, pulling out ipods, books or pillows, whatever their selected entertainment methods for the short ride home were. As JJ leaned back she caught Hotch's eyes, feeling a thrill at seeing him looking at her so intently, she let another smile grace her lips as she shut her eyes to catch a short nap before getting back to the office with a day's paperwork to finish before being able to pick up Henry and go home for a quiet evening.

Hotch knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, ever since she had said that in the SUV he was torn between thoughts of where her tattoo was, in addition to why she had teased him the way she had. She had a sense of humor, it was possible she was just joking with him, but somehow it seemed different, did he dare consider she might have actually been flirting, that she might be dealing with the same questions he was? Thanks to these questions Hotch was assured that he would stay wide awake on the flight back to Virginia.

"Got something on your mind?" Rossi finally took pity on his friend as he moved to sit closer to Hotch and spoke in low tones. He had noticed a definite change in the younger man's demeanor ever since they had boarded the plane and suspected it had a lot to do with a certain blonde.

"No, I'm just tired." Hotch tried to say hoping it didn't sound as lame to Dave as it did to his own ears, though seeing the arched eyebrow he received in response he knew he had failed. "Just something JJ said, I'm not sure how to take it." He finally clarified hoping Dave would let it go, but his friend watched him closely, obviously waiting for more. Hotch briefly considered confiding in Dave, but fought the urge and refused to say more about it, especially on a plane where you could never be sure who was really hearing or not and the last thing Hotch wanted to do was start gossip about him and JJ that was likely completely unfounded.

Dave, seeing the resolute look in his eyes backed off, deciding to give one of his usual cryptic responses as he picked up the book he was reading. "Trust your instincts Aaron, don't sell yourself short. From what I can see JJ isn't the only one who might have a second chance at happiness." He said softly before opening his book to where a bookmark held his place.

Hotch tried to digest the older profilers meaning as he looked out the window, watching the scenery passing beneath them letting his mind wander throughout the rest of the flight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As much as the team wanted to go straight home to sleep when they finally arrived back at the BAU near lunchtime, they had learned long ago it was better to push through their initial paperwork and go home at a regular time then to risk being awakened from a short sleep to come back and complete paperwork due to someone higher up in the bureau wanting a full report. After another round of coffee, a few quick visits with Garcia to thank her for her invaluable help in cracking the case everyone settled down at their respective stations to plow through their paperwork as fast as they could. Fortunately due to the speed of the case resolution it looked like they would be able to go home at a decent time.

JJ started pulling her things together as she saw Prentiss and Reid file by tiredly, obviously ready to go home and rest, soon followed by Morgan and Rossi. She felt a small moment of jealousy that they were all going to their quiet homes to be able to immediately rest while she would be picking up Henry and dealing with him for the evening. As soon as she thought it she felt a stab of guilt, she didn't resent her son she could hardly wait to see him she reassured herself of this by picking up the picture of him she had on her desk.

"I know the feeling," Hotch said tiredly, reading the emotions on her face as clearly as if she had spoken them aloud. "You get used to it, also Jessica never minds keeping them a little later if you want to nap before picking him up."

"How do you do that?" JJ asked surprised that he had so accurately pinpointed what she had been thinking about.

"Easy, I recognized the same look of guilt I carried after the first few cases when I felt that way about picking up Jack. It doesn't make you a bad parent," he reassured before picking his briefcase back up, obviously prepared to go. "If you're ready I'll walk out with you."

JJ nodded, quickly grabbing her own papers and following, glad to have someone to walk into the sometimes deserted garage with, even though it was well secured it could still get a little creepy at times, especially when nerves were frayed, she was secretly glad that he seemed to have recovered from the tattoo exchange of earlier.

"I guess I'll see you in a few," she suddenly realized when she thought of them both driving to Jessica's to pick up their respective children. "Maybe I can follow you since I'm not as used to driving there yet?"

"Sure thing, see you there," Hotch agreed easily as he climbed into his own vehicle and led the way to Jessica's home, having already called her before leaving the office to let her know they were on their way.

As they met again in the driveway after a short drive it seemed only natural to walk up to Jessica's door together and ring the bell, which was quickly opened by the cheerful woman who barely had time to say hello and let them into the homey living room before squeals of "Mommy" and an excited shout for "Daddy" could be heard as Jack streaked toward the door while Henry was coming as fast as his chubby legs would let him. All the stress seemed to melt away as JJ scooped up her son and could see a similar smile on Hotch's face as he embraced Jack.

"Thanks so much Jessica, you're a lifesaver." JJ thanked the woman who had become so instrumental in helping her care for her son without Will. The resemblance and relation to Haley had thrown her at first but she had started becoming more used to the warmth and apparent good nature of the woman that was helping her make a mental separation between her and Haley. She hadn't thought badly of Haley, she had just gotten a lot of earfuls from the former Ms. Hotchner when she called seeking her husband and when unable to reach him had thought JJ made a suitable target for her anger about her husbands lack of availability.

JJ had known more than she let on about the trouble Hotch's marriage was in from some of those calls but had tried to respect his privacy and keep the knowledge to herself, he certainly knew without her telling him and what the rest of the team needed to know should come from him and no one else. JJ didn't know even now if he was aware of the rants his ex-wife had treated the media liaison to, but didn't plan to ever tell him, it was irrelevant now anyway and she would not do anything to shadow the woman's reputation after her passing. The strength Hayley had displayed right before her death, on the phone for all to hear, had been forever imprinted on the minds of everyone who had listened to show that despite her problems dealing with the demands of being an FBI profiler's wife she had been a strong and amazing woman in her own right.

JJ had registered that Jessica was talking to Hotch while she reflected on this and tuned in only to hear Hotch responding "Yes, I'd like that if you're sure it's not a problem. JJ?" Both faces turned expectantly to her as she realized she didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about, but not wanting to make it obvious she readily agreed and chose to echo Hotch's sentiment. "Sure if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, I always cook too much and you both look worn out." Jessica said brightly leading them both into the small kitchen. "The boys have already eaten." She said to explain why she was only pulling out two plates and handing one to each of the two agents.

JJ felt slightly awkward at first but was grateful for one less thing on her to do list when she got home, an early bedtime beginning to look even more likely as she dished up a small helping of spaghetti with garlic bread and some green beans. She followed Hotch's lead, realizing he had obviously done this several times as he seemed to know where everything was, including the glasses as he reached up to get a couple for them, filling his with water and looking at her questioningly. "Same," she said simply thankful as he placed the cup by her plate before seating himself at the table with her. While Jack and Henry had already eaten they both seemed happy for the moment to just sit as close as possible to their parents. Henry eagerly sitting in JJ's lap as she ate around him, well-practiced at this maneuver, while Jack stood close to his dad's chair and began telling him about his day at school and something on the playground, while Hotch made supportive comments or asked questions between bites of food. JJ was suddenly struck with how domestic the setting was and how strangely natural it seemed for them to all be sharing a meal together in the tiny kitchen.

Hotch ate heartily, Jessica's cooking had saved him from wasting away since Haley's death, she had really stepped in and become a lifesaver and he tried not to think about the day she might feel the need to move forward with her own life. He really hoped her venture as an FBI babysitter paid off to keep her in the business until Jack was a little older, the single parent role wouldn't get easier for several more years, getting more challenging if anything. He glanced up at JJ to see her eating with far less delicacy than usual as she was obviously hungry and he found himself grinning as he watched her slurp a strand of spaghetti that had refused to wind itself around her fork.

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes as she went back to eating her spaghetti, "at least I haven't gotten any on my shirt." She couldn't help but poke back at him as they easily bantered.

Hotch looked down to realize she was right and sighed as he got up and went to the sink, getting a cloth to run under the water and dab at the stain before it set.

"Come on boys, let's finish getting your clothes together," Jessica stepped in to summon her two charges, she could easily have done it herself but wanted to teach them responsibility, which both parents wholeheartedly approved of, even if they helped while Jessica did the majority of the work it was still a way to learn not to sit back and wait on others to do things for them.

JJ watched as Hotch continued to dab, then remembered the Tide pen she had in her purse. Taking mercy on the tired man she retrieved it for him and offered it. When she saw him look at it blankly she realized he had never used one before. With an exaggerated sigh she got up to demonstrate it for him as she twisted off the lid and began pressing it on the damp fabric. JJ quickly began to wonder about her action as she became aware of her proximity to the man in front of her as she felt the warmth radiating from him that seemed to be raising the temperature in the room by several degrees. "I uh, you need to put a towel behind the fabric, she finally said as she handed him a clean paper towel, sure that her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red as she tried to see through and finish the task she had begun."

Hotch was obedient as he took the towel and unbuttoned a necessary button to slide the towel on the reverse side of the now fading stain, however he made no move to take the pen from the shorter woman in front of him, guiltily taking pleasure in her proximity and the faint smell of honey he detected coming from her hair as he idly wondered how she could still smell so good after the day they had just finished. JJ finally finished her task and stepped back, her cheeks still bright from the unexpected intimacy of the moment. She couldn't meet Hotch's eyes as she stepped back, feeling his gaze on her. "JJ," he began, but didn't get a chance to finish as Jack burst back into the kitchen carrying his suitcase and the moment was broken.

JJ moved hastily as she gathered up Henry, thanked Jessica for the wonderful supper and with a quick goodbye to Hotch piled into her car to finish the drive home, leaving the driveway before Hotch could even exit the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Several weeks flew by and as cases came and went it seemed a routine had developed for JJ and Hotch to pick up their children at Jessica's together and enjoy the meal that was always waiting for them after a return from a trip that had taken them away for a few days. As this became more of a habit the awkwardness of them sitting down together at the small kitchen table to eat seemed to dissipate and actually gave them something to look forward to.

JJ wouldn't call it a date night, but for her it had become a light at the end of a tunnel that no matter how horrific the case she could anticipate a short amount of time in the family environment of Jessica's kitchen with Hotch and the two children. It was this thought now that was helping her cope with the remnants of a brutal serial killer case they had just solved as she finished the last few lines of her report.

The killer had been caught but the images of the victims would still flash in the minds of the profilers for weeks to come, likely until those images would be replaced by ones of newer victims when the next case was selected. This had been a particularly difficult case in that while they had arrived after the latest victim had been taken and had tracked down the killer in only two short days, it had not been in time to save the 22 year old college student he had been torturing. It was always anticlimactic to capture a killer only to find a dead body left behind. The blond media liaison didn't have to be a profiler to know that everyone on the team would be plagued with the thought of how different the story could have been if they had been able to solve their case only a couple hours earlier. Cognitively they all knew that the "if only" game wasn't productive and that they had done all they could, but it didn't stop the faint feelings of guilt that their emotions tended to latch on to. Because of this the mood on the plane had been even more subdued than usual with everyone quietly disembarking and diving into their paperwork with a single focus to finish the days work and go find a release.

As she mechanically finished the last few tasks in her office for the day, JJ had a flash of insight that while she had previously almost envied the other team members for their ability to just go home and not have to deal with a toddler after such a draining case, that she and Hotch were really the fortunate ones because they did have something waiting for them, or someone's to be more accurate. She couldn't imagine letting herself into an empty apartment after this kind of case and almost felt a sense of sadness for the rest of the team as she became more aware of this difference.

JJ had just filed the last pieces of paper when she heard the now familiar footsteps as Hotch approached her office, a world weary look on his face as he patiently waited for her to gather her things, they had developed such a familiar pattern words were almost unnecessary at times like this as they completed the usual routine of walking to the garage and taking their separate cars to Jessica's, both looking forward to a change of atmosphere and time with the innocent world of their children.

As part of the childcare and pickup arrangement Jack and Henry had also become very familiar with the others parents to where they were obviously becoming quite used to seeing the two agents together, especially after they had become more used to numerous sleepovers at Jessica's, having begun to understand that when this happened it was because their parents weren't home but were at work somewhere that always seemed far away from the brief phone calls they received, hearing names like Baltimore, Sacramento and Reno.

As the two boys had grown closer Jack had taken on the role of big brother trying to explain to a growing Henry how sometimes his mommy was away helping Jack's daddy fight the bad guys. JJ had smiled once as she heard Jack sagely trying to explain to Henry how she helped his daddy fight crime and had to be away with him so he had help catching the bad guys. Hotch had been out of earshot at the time and she had not shared the anecdote with him, but found it endearing how the children had managed to put their roles into such a simplistic definition.

JJ squeezed her son tightly as soon as she and Hotch walked in the front door, instantly greeted by their children as usual. The aroma wafting from the kitchen already telling her Jessica had cooked something heavenly for them. "I need to start paying extra to contribute to your grocery bill," she heard Hotch's voice rumble behind her as he too detected the odor while holding an enthusiastic Jack in his arms. The two parents shifted apart briefly as they spent some time visiting with their children while Jessica took the liberty of dishing up plates of her famous chicken pot pie, she had been able to hear the added strain in the voice of both agents when they had called to tell her what time they would be back to pick up the children and decided some comfort food was in order for this evening.

While Jessica was paid well for her care of the two boys and her business seemed to be expanding nicely as word spread among other agents, she also felt a warm spot in her heart for the tired agents. She had heard a lot about her former brother in law, both positive and negative, but had realized as had Haley that he was still a good man and a good father, one just had to understand how all consuming his job apparently was. Jessica occasionally wondered to herself how long Jack would be able to accept this or if he would come to resent his father as well, she hoped she would be able to fill the gap enough to prevent this from happening, she had often talked with Haley about how important that father son relationship was and Haley had been very verbal about her desire for the two to remain close regardless of the differences between the parents, a far cry from the situation between Henry's parents where he had been used as a weapon by his father.

After warm greetings and the children had run to play briefly, JJ approached the table suddenly famished and gratefully began to dig into her meal, she registered Hotch coming to sit down as well and they ate in a pleasant silence until they heard running footsteps come into the room. JJ found herself almost choking on the bite of food in her mouth as Henry climbed up into Hotch's lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world, giving the man a happy smile as he stuck his pudgy fingers into the warm plate of food in front of them and picking up a pea to jam into his mouth. JJ tried not to stare as she wondered what Hotch would do next, suddenly transfixed at seeing her son attempting to interact with the adult male. JJ had become painfully aware with Will's absence that Henry's exposure to adult male role models had become severely limited and had tried to think of ways to resolve this, thinking of bringing him to team outings, finding ways for him to interact with the different males on their team.

JJ found herself smiling as she watched Hotch react as if this was the most natural thing in the world as he spoke softly to her son and helped him hold the fork on the plate and guide it to his mouth, apparently understanding the toddler wanted a bite of what the grown-ups were eating. JJ marveled at the display and how natural it seemed for both of them, reminding herself that Hotch would probably be comfortable with this since he had gone through this with Jack, but even with that knowledge she found herself amazed. More running footsteps signaled Jack's arrival, and for a moment JJ wondered how the young boy would respond to seeing another child claiming his father's lap. She had apparently misjudged his response while she waited for some kind of territorial display, only to see him smile and come over to where she sat, he didn't immediately clamor onto her lap but looked at her with questioning eyes as he politely asked if he could sit with her. JJ easily gave permission and grunted slightly as she helped pull the larger child onto her lap, she thought he might be interested in her food but seemed content to just cuddle against her and observe his father helping Henry share his plate of pot pie as they took turns with the solitary fork in his plate. Hotch met JJ's eyes over the small blonde head of the toddler and she could see her own sentiment of awe reflected in his eyes as he surveyed his son contentedly snuggling into her loose embrace.

It was to this scene that Jessica entered the kitchen to see how her adopted families were doing, as soon as she did she stopped short at the almost Norman Rockwell moment before her. She felt her heart swell at the obvious warmth exuded from the scene that had nothing to do with the recently cooked meal and quietly observed the four interacting before she made her presence known, causing a rapid shift in dynamics as the boys realized it was time to finish packing up their things so they could go home and Hotch and JJ taking the time to focus back on their plates to finish eating the meal, both feeling something should be said, but neither knowing exactly what to say about what had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: In case not obvious I'm fast forwarding time a bit and hitting particular scenes because if I went day by day it would likely take 100 chapters to get to an end point with this story. Appreciate feedback and comments as always.

Chapter 21

It had now been almost a year since the kidnapping incident and Will had apparently remained true to his word causing JJ to finally relax a little about the ordeal and what he might try next. Just as she relaxed and had adjusted to a now familiar routine however he had called, causing JJ to start becoming anxious again with a request to come see his son over the holidays. As JJ began discussing terms and possibilities with him for a supervised visit, they haltingly agreed to meet at JJ's home as opposed to having anything through the courts.

JJ also consulted with Jessica and provided Will with a backup plan that in case she was out of town on a case Will and Becca could visit with Henry at Jessica's home but were not going to be able to leave the premises with him, Jessica had already promised she would be ensure Henry did not go with them, not that JJ was very worried as Will appeared to be very clear on the ramifications of what would happen if he tried another move like he had before.

In making the arrangements Will had respectfully asked about bringing Becca along after announcing to JJ that they had gotten engaged. JJ at first wasn't quite sure how to take the speed at which he had moved on, but couldn't disagree as she thought it might actually be better to have someone else there familiar with the dynamics.

Will had paused but agreed when she asked about inviting Hotch and Jack to join them for the holidays, though in her mind her request was more in terms of having someone else there for moral support as she saw Will for the first time since the attempted kidnapping. Despite her best attempts at rationall JJ had to try and force herself to ignore the small voice in her head telling her that if that was the only reason she wanted Hotch there, she could have just as easily asked Prentiss or Reid or even Rossi, but over the past few months the bond had continued to grow between the Hotch and JJ as much as it had between the two boys.

Hotch had noticed a change in Jack as he seemed to enjoy the older brother role, proudly talking about things he had been able to teach Henry, JJ had also noted to Hotch how much Henry looked up to the older boy and both could see that the relationship between the two children had helped fill some of the void both boys had experienced from the loss of a parent.

This had all seemed like a good idea JJ thought as she finished the last touches on her apartment, preparing for the arrival of Hotch and Jack, along with Will and Becca. She was feeling nervous and wondering what the hell she had been thinking to invite Will and his new fiancée into the apartment they had once shared, while she had another man there as she remembered his jealousy from before. JJ had just started wondering what she would do if Will started hurling accusations again when the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of Hotch and Jack as they had both agreed he should come about an hour early to be sure Will wouldn't arrive while JJ and Henry were alone.

"You're nervous," Hotch observed as he and Jack entered, quickly shedding their winter coats and hanging them on the coat hooks by the door. JJ didn't even bother to argue as she nodded her head and inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves, telling herself it would be better now that Hotch was here.

"Jack," Henry's voice shrieked as he heard the arrival of the older boy and within minutes the two of them had headed to the younger boys room to play leaving the adults together.

"What can I do to help?" Hotch asked, making a show of rolling up the sleeves on his perfectly ironed dress shirt as he looked around at the neat apartment to see the table already set.

"Tell me everything's going to be ok." JJ said uncertainly as she smoothed her skirt for the hundredth time to smooth an imagined wrinkle, she was beginning to feel slightly sick as she considered the implications of the evening.

"Why are you so nervous?" Hotch furrowed his brow, "Will is the one who should be on pins and needles about tonight, worried that if he makes one misstep you can revoke the custody agreement, he did sign the document giving you power to amend it if he steps out of line."

"I… I…." JJ wasn't sure how to proceed in sharing her thoughts with Hotch, not knowing how to tell him she had begun second guessing the invitation extended to him and Jack. As Hotch waited patiently to let her find the words she fought to do so, aware that he wasn't going to jump in this time to take the words right out of her mouth. "I invited you and Jack because of how close the boys have become, and also because of our friendship and how much you helped before, but now I'm just wondering how things will look." She finished lamely, unable to expand any more.

"You're afraid it will look like we're a couple?" Hotch queried, watching her studiously, feeling a slight drop in his stomach at the thought of JJ being upset about that idea.

"Yes… and no. I don't know what I want it to look like now." JJ said still trying to organize her thoughts in her head. "It's not you, it's just wondering how Will might react either way."

Hotch took pity on her obvious confusion and jumped in. "Let me guess, you don't want him to think we're a couple because of how jealous he was before and the nasty things he would say about you and other men, in that case you'd like for him to be aware we're just friends? However he is now coming here engaged to the woman he cheated on you with and who actually helped him in his kidnap attempt and you don't want to look…." Hotch struggled for a moment to find the right word.

"Pathetic and alone," JJ supplied, "yes that describes it nicely, I don't know what they will think, or even what I want them to think." She was taken aback slightly by Hotch's suddenly boyish smile. "Just tell me what you want, I can play either part." Hotch said suddenly smiling, feeling a spark of anticipation deep inside that she might ask him to play boyfriend for the evening.

JJ weighed the two options, she didn't know if she could feel comfortable suddenly playing Hotch's girlfriend, she might actually jump if he even kissed her on the forehead, but she didn't want Will to think her life had come to a standstill. "How about ambiguous," she finally supplied. "We don't make it obvious one way or the other." She suggested brightly, "surely they won't ask."

"Certainly a possibility, but we can't be sure they won't ask," Hotch countered, playing devils advocate regretting it when he saw the look of panic cross her face again.

"We can be ambiguous even if they do ask," Hotch finally supplied as he tried to help her find a middle ground, "just leave it to comments of our being close, taking one step at a time, things like that, let them fill in the blanks however they want. That way we aren't purposefully deceiving them, but not advertising that you're still single while he has found someone else."

JJ considered this, trying to think in her mind exactly how she would describe her relationship to Hotch if someone were to ask, not yet willing to admit feelings that she hadn't even talked to Hotch about for fear they were not reciprocated. Hotch watched her, unknowingly fighting the same train of internal turmoil as JJ was, wanting to talk about their growing closeness yet knowing tonight was not the time with Will's scheduled arrival and added stress from that.

"Ok, we'll just play it by ear." She agreed, visibly relaxing as she tried not to wonder how the evening would go. The two FBI agents talked companionably after that as they set the table and made last minute preparations for the company, JJ jumped slightly when she heard the doorbell ring, Hotch noticed this and walked over to join her so he could be with her when she opened the door.

"Just remember, he's probably more nervous than you are." Hotch quickly reminded her as they moved through the living room, "and you're still more beautiful than she is," he said impulsively just as her hand touched the door handle, more than anything wanting her to feel self confident in facing the awkward situation of meeting Will and his new fiancée for the first time as he recalled how she had responded when she first saw the mugshot of the young woman. Hotch was rewarded with seeing a small blush rise to her cheeks and an uncontrollable smile appear that kept her face lit up as she opened the door and met the tentative look of Henry's father.

JJ barely registered the automatic pleasantries and introductions, even though they were not really necessary for anyone except Becca. JJ's mind was still swimming from Hotch's unexpected compliment and the warmth that had rushed through her at his words.

"Boy's come on out." Hotch called for Jack and Henry suddenly sounding very at home in her small apartment JJ realized. They had discussed together how much to tell Henry about the visit and had decided that less was more, so simply told him his daddy was coming to visit from New Orleans. Henry had seemed perplexed for a minute and then excited as he considered this.

After that discussion Hotch had later spoken privately with Jack later how adults sometimes made mistakes but it was important for their children to still know they loved them to discourage Jack from saying anything even inadvertently that would make Henry feel bad about his father. Hotch had been proud at Jack's ready understanding, feeling a sense that Jack may have already learned this from the divorce and problems he had witnessed between his own mother and father though both had maintained a clear focus on ensuring the relationship of the other with their son, having had a brief but serious talk together after divorce papers were served where they promised to never malign the other in front of their child and swearing to keep him from feeling like he was being put in the middle.

"Hey Buddy," Will said enthusiastically as he pulled out a stuffed animal he had brought for Henry, watching uncertainty cross the boys face before he slowly approached his father as if trying to remember him and then taking the toy, allowing his father to scoop him up and hold him.

The four adults managed to act casual and chat casually as the meal progressed and Will spent time with his son, each one trying not to think about the last time they had seen each other. Becca vividly remembered the last time she had seen Hotch after he came into the motel room and the sense of shame she had felt as she realized what she had done, while JJ recalled the last hurtful things Will had said to her and accusations made about Hotch as they had left the interview room at the FBI.

As the mealtime dishes were cleared and the foursome went into the small living room that JJ and Will had once shared Will and Becca immediately took the small loveseat while JJ and Hotch moved to the slightly longer sofa. Henry had apparently become more comfortable with his father and proceeded to try talking to him about his toys and friends. Will tried to keep his mind off the watchful adults in the room as he interacted with Henry and also with Jack who stayed close by his friend as the two boys joined in play with Will and the gifts he had brought for Henry who automatically began sharing them with Jack as soon as they were opened.

Despite her initial misgivings JJ found herself oddly at peace as she watched the happy countenance of her former fiancée as he played with his son, finally getting on the floor with a small racecar set to demonstrate it for the two excited boys. JJ could see firsthand that while he obviously had his problems he was still trying to be a father to their child. She watched Becca also, finding it enlightenting as she watched Becca help Will during the times he struggled with helping Henry remove some of the wrapping from the gifts. From what JJ had learned during the dinnertime discussion it sounded as if Becca was something more like what Will had wanted all along, happy to work part time in her job at the library and already stating her willingness to be a stay at home Mom if she and Will were ever fortunate enough to have a baby after they were married.

As JJ surveyed the scene in front of her and considered how different Will seemed around someone who truly put him first, it seemed the most natural thing in the world when she leaned back against Hotch and felt his arm drape around her shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Whoa, didn't realize it was running my words together when I used italics. Chapters 22-24 being reposted, sorry about that.

Chapter 22

The holidays had passed and Will and Becca had returned to Louisiana with plans to come back and spend some more time with Henry over the summer as JJ was considering letting Henry spend a day with his father at a park, still with at least some distant supervision if not by JJ then by a court appointed liaison, or an FBI agent, any of the three could be arranged.

Winter was almost over and spring was in the air as JJ and Hotch took advantage of the warm weather and took the boys to the park to play on a rare quiet weekend. The visit over the holidays that involved Hotch and Jack coming to JJ's home had altered the boundaries yet again, leading to further play-dates as the parents liked to refer to them first occurring at JJ's apartment and later with JJ and Henry joining in on Disney movies and pizza at Hotch's home. Neither agent was yet willing to admit they enjoyed seeing each other as much as they verbalized that they did it for the boys but the time together was always fun as they continued to work together more and more as a family unit.

JJ smiled as she watched Hotch and Jack both toss the football with Henry. Her son was growing bigger every day but still struggled with hanging onto the ball. Reliving her days playing soccer JJ sprinted into the field to team up with her son and even the count so they could play in teams. She had planned on being on Henry's side but the boys had other ideas as they quickly teamed up and faced off against the two adults. Hotch and JJ worked hard to give the boys openings to score, purposefully keeping their speed in check, occasionally fumbling the ball to give the boys a minor advantage, while the boys worked equally as hard determined to win. When they called it quits all four were winded but laughing as they started packing up the remnants of the small lunch they had brought and heading to the car where Hotch would later drop off JJ and Henry at their home before he and Jack drove to their own residence.

The boys chatted animatedly in the back seat during the ride and JJ suddenly found herself aware of Hotch's silence in the driver's seat. He had appeared to be having as much fun as the rest of them but now seemed strangely distracted.

"Hotch, you ok?" She finally asked, concerned at the change in his demeanor.

"Yeah, just tired," he said not sounding very convincing. JJ watched him for a moment to see if he might elaborate but he didn't. She remained perplexed as they completed the short drive to her apartment and let her and Henry out, with the next day being a workday and schoolday for Jack there were no suggestions to extend the day as they all parted, somewhat faster than usual to JJ's mind, but she didn't know what to make of it. As she watched Hotch's car disappear she found herself wondering if she had said something wrong, there was something off but she couldn't put her finger on it. JJ fought the fingers of worry that were threatening to unravel the fun she had that day.

_Meanwhile_

"Mhhhmmm" Hotch tended to absentmindedly answer his son who was chattering away in the backseat as they made the rest of the drive home, truthfully not hearing much of what his son was saying as he thought of how pretty JJ had looked laughing in the spring breeze, her cheeks flushing with the excitement of the game as the wind caught her hair while she laughed at Hotch's antics when he had lost his balance and tumbled onto the grass catching himself quickly with a patented FBI roll, he suddenly came back to the present when the words JJ and Henry caught his ear. "What's that son?"

"I said I had fun today with JJ and Henry," Jack repeated himself, "I wish we could all live together." Jack added with a wistful look causing Hotch to momentarily turn and look at his son out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked not sure if he had understood correctly.

"Well I like playing with Henry, and you like to be with JJ, so why can't we be together even more." He said with childish wisdom.

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at this simple view but felt he might as well pursue it briefly, "well son for all of us to live together JJ and I would have to be married, and that would make things really different for us."

"That's ok, it would just mean she'd make breakfast for us. That's ok because she's a good cook. And she would have to share your room with you, while Henry shared with me right?" Jack pressed on having obviously given this great thought.

"It's not that easy son, but we'll talk about it more later, how about an ice cream on the way home?" Hotch added quickly redirecting the topic of discussion to one less personal when he realized this was more than just a passing idea that Jack was having. Hotch wished it was that easy, he had been suppressing his feelings for the blonde media liaison for so long it had become painful, but he couldn't force himself to face the risk of pushing her away, choosing instead to enjoy her company at least as a friend and fellow single parent and ignore the whispered desires of his heart when he was with her.

Jack nodded enthusiastically at the mention of ice cream but was not quite ready to let go of the subject just yet. "Maybe you could ask JJ if they want to move in with us when you see her at work tomorrow?" Jack persisted.

"We'll see if you and Henry can play together more, how's that?" Hotch relented, hoping that this would solve Jack's sudden fixation.

"But I want you to be happy all the time," Jack almost mumbled suddenly looking downcast as if he might have said something wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch asked curiously, now focused on his son wondering what he had observed about his father's behavior.

"You seem a lot happier when we're with JJ, you smile more, and give her funny looks." Jack giggled at this. "I like playing with Henry but I thought you and JJ might need more time to play together." His frank words surprised Hotch, unaware that his son had picked up on so much and even detected the occasional admiring looks Hotch had directed towards JJ when she didn't appear to be looking. As he thought of this Jack continued, "she looks at you funny too." Jack added this afterthought just as the big ice cream symbol appeared on the side of the road finally drawing his attention to where Hotch had wanted it to go several moments before.

That night found Hotch lying in bed thinking hard about what Jack had said to him, replaying for probably he millionth time the age old battle of wanting to keep the closeness he felt he had finally gained with the younger woman instead of risking pushing her away. He tried to imagine JJ and Henry in their home, imagined JJ in his kitchen cooking and then feeling his heartbeat increase he let himself imagine her in his room and in his bed, quickly changing that course of thoughts before it distracted him to the point he couldn't think of the other issues at play.

Hotch found himself thinking about what Jack had said about JJ giving him funny looks also. _"Could she possibly have feelings for me also?" _His mind raced,_ "wouldn't I have noticed? She would have said something by now wouldn't she? Well maybe not, I haven't said anything either. Maybe I should." _His heart hammered as he tried to think of how he would even begin to approach the topic with JJ, suddenly feeling like an adolescent boy wanting to tell a girl he liked her.

_Meanwhile_

JJ's thoughts were slightly different as she laid in bed after getting Henry to sleep, replaying the day's events in her head trying to find out what had changed the tone when they had all gotten into Hotch's car. She enjoyed her time with Hotch and his son but more than once had found herself conflicted about signals she received. _"Sometimes it seems like he's a thousand miles away, then sometimes he's so close it's like I can read his mind. I wish I knew how he felt about me." _JJ pondered._ "Paul from the gang task force keeps asking me out, but I don't want to be with anyone but Hotch, should I try to move on in my personal life?" _As JJ contemplated this she quickly realized that she would rather maintain her friendship with Hotch as it was than endanger it by pursuing a personal relationship with someone else that she knew would be doomed to fail as long as she harbored the deep feelings she did for her boss, maybe one day he could see her the same way.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had almost been a month since the football game at the park and while Hotch had thought about acting on his feelings sooner they had another case come that took all their focus, though this time they were fortunate enough to find the last victim alive when they captured the unsub. Hotch had thought long and hard about both the potential risks and gains to admitting his feelings for JJ in addition to considering the work barriers that could complicate things even if she did return his feelings, in doing so he had seemed further removed as he had a tendency to be more lost in thought than he had been previously. After several days of careful deliberation he decided on a plan.

JJ sighed as she moved a file to the side of her desk and opened another, trying to filter the numerous requests for the help of the BAU to find out where they were most needed next. The decisions of who might be helped versus who might die if she turned down a request weighing heavily on her mind. She was so absorbed in this it took a moment to register the buzzing of her intercom. "Jareau," she stated as she answered the call, knowing it was interoffice from the tone.

"JJ when you get a moment I need to see you," came Hotch's businesslike voice over the phone.

"Be there in a few minutes," she quickly replied, picking up the file she had just selected as a potential case to take with her, ready to review it with Hotch. She was used to being summoned to his office and continued to find a small amount of amusement in the stark contrast between his workplace demeanor as opposed to the one she saw as soon as they were away from the office. JJ had once started to describe it to Prentiss and Garcia as she heard them talking about Hotch so often seeming to be so grim and withdrawn lately. She wished they could see him the way she did when he was laughing with her over some mischief their sons had gotten into, or playing in the park letting the breeze ruffle his thick hair. JJ had stopped herself however, feeling as if she would be betraying something private if she tried to tell them of her knowledge of what the man could be like outside of the office. She also felt as if it made their friendship more special that she got to see this side of him as opposed to what the others saw.

"I have that report for you to sign off on, and here is the case I think we might want to consider working on next." JJ said by way of greeting as she entered Hotch's office after a slight knock and entering to find him sitting behind his desk. Her next words quickly died as she noticed a serious look on his face, one that usually preceded a change that did not bode well for the team. The last time she had seen the look had been when she was being almost literally dragged away from the FBI by the Pentagon. Her heart thudded even harder as she saw some half filled forms on his desk with her name on them. "Oh no, I'm going back to the pentagon." She said horrified looking at Hotch for some reassurance that she was reading things wrong as she already began imagining yet another separation from her second family.

"No, that's not it." Hotch quickly assured her, alarmed that he had even given her that impression, that was far from the goal he had here today. "You don't have to go anywhere." He quickly reassured her as he gestured for her to sit down which she did so gratefully, the pulse visibly pounding in her neck still telling the senior profiler she had not yet recovered from the fright.

"These are not change of job assignment forms, they're supervisor change forms." He began feeling timid but forcing himself to maintain an air of calm assurance as he tried to form the words he had so eloquently put together earlier.

"I don't understand," JJ wrinkled her brow. "I work for the BAU, you're my boss, why would I need a different supervisor?"

The long practiced and planned eloquent profession of his feelings for JJ died on his lips as Hotch blurted out the only response that could come to his mind at the moment, "because I can't ask a direct subordinate out on a date." He blushed as he heard himself and watched JJ try to comprehend his meaning, obviously still confused.

"_Is he saying what I think he's saying?" _JJ's mind raced as she tried to think of a response amid the sudden tension in the room. "A date?" She finally repeated numbly, hoping he would elaborate.

"Yes," he cleared his throat trying again. "I thought I might ask you out, just the two of us for a change…." His voice trailed off trying to gauge a reaction from the stunned woman in front of him.

"You mean different than the time we spend together now?" JJ asked, not wanting to be obtuse but wanting to make sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions either.

"This isn't going at all the way I imagined." Hotch admitted aloud as he fought to try to make his point clearer. "I would rather do this over dinner with flowers but thanks to FBI bureaucracy I have to do this first. So JJ what I need to know is how do you feel about doing a transfer to make Jenkins of the Media department your direct supervisor, which would not affect your placement with our team but would make it slightly more acceptable for us to see each other socially, so I need to know if I should tear up these forms or if you want to sign them." Hotch asked his question in the form of a business proposition in regards to the forms requiring signatures, but they both knew the question was much deeper than that.

"You want to date me?" JJ asked comprehension finally beginning to dawn as a grin started spreading slowly across her face.

Taking this as encouragement Hotch found the same expression forming on his face as he simply nodded. The room was silent for a moment as the two agents looked at each other, JJ trying to figure out the best way to respond while Hotch waited nervously hoping he was not misreading her body language which seemed to be wholly in favor of the idea from what he could tell in assessing her posture and facial response. He didn't need to be a profiler though to comprehend the meaning behind her next words as she eagerly leaned over the desk and grabbed the forms. "Where do I sign?" She asked, seeing the appropriate lines and scrawling her signature before he even indicated the locations.

"I don't want you to feel pushed into anything," Hotch said trying to maintain a degree of professionalism even as he stood and walked around the desk, encouraged by JJ's enthusiasm at his proposition. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow night, we could ask Jessica to keep the boys late and…" His question was answered even before he finished as the excited blonde launched herself into his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Springtime had come around yet again, it was hard for Aaron Hotchner to believe it had already been a year since that fateful outing at the park where his son had inadvertently given a final push to his father to share his feelings with one of the most amazing women he had ever met. To find that she had actually reciprocated his feelings for so long had caused them both to laugh yet mourn a little over the time they had wasted, but in retrospect both agreed they wouldn't change a thing, the slow progression having done more to solidify their relationship to what it had become today.

"Dad, you're fidgeting." The voice of his son admonished beside him.

"The boy is right." Rossi agreed from his position beside Jack as he caught the look Aaron Hotchner shot at his son.

"Lay off, he can't help being nervous." Morgan said from his position behind Dave with playful grin as he took advantage of the opportunity to tease his distracted boss.

"Statistically at times like this.." Reid began to contribute to the growing discussion as they stood in their places at the park, however the men were saved from any further glares as the familiar strains from the small orchestra caused the audience to rise as the procession began. All thoughts fled the profilers mind as he caught site of a glowing JJ beginning to advance down the short aisle clutching Henry's hand. The child was a little too young but she had thought of no one else she wanted to have the privilege of giving her away. Henry still understood what he was doing and like Jack appeared to be completely in favor of the union that would join their two families forever.

JJ trembled when she reached the front and joined hands with her soon to be husband, looking deeply into the dark brown eyes as the vows began, her voice strong as she spoke her vows. It still felt a little strange calling him Aaron as she did in the vows, as opposed to Hotch, though they had both decided that at the office or in the field it would be Hotch and family time would be Aaron, another way to keep the two roles hopefully separate.

In regards to their working relationship and personal relationship Strauss had not been pleased when they decided to make their relationship public, but apparently had some compassion as she used her clout to help smooth the concerns and protocol inquiries voiced by the higher ups instead of using it as yet another way to make things difficult for the BAU team. She helped JJ better align herself with the jurisdiction of the media department so that at least on paper the conflict seemed less obvious yet allowed her to remain with the team. Some of the team thought she may have softened finally after seeing how much Hotch had been through, yet others conjectured that she had a soft spot for weddings. Only Hotch and JJ were privy to the real truth, after Dave had candidly shared with them that he had threatened to announce his own relationship with Strauss publicly to the bureau. Whether there was or was not a relationship Hotch had never quite been clear on, but given Dave's reputation it would likely cause some inquiries and office gossip that would not prove helpful to Strauss's career. Regardless of the truth to it, Strauss had come to the wedding and appeared to be in the proper spirit offering her congratulations to the couple and smiling uncharacteristically a good deal. Seeing her attend as Dave's date led Hotch to believe there might actually be some truth to the rumors Dave had threatened to start.

_Later_

Luck had been with them JJ decided as they had managed to finish the wedding, attend a reception and even depart for their honeymoon with no emergency calls. Even the criminals seemed to be cooperating with their much deserved happiness it seemed. "Look at what Morgan wrote in the book." JJ laughed as she showed the caption to her new husband. They had passed around a book to all the guests in attendance during the reception that asked each guest to give their advice for the future, thoughts on marriage, well wishes for the bride and groom and even places to doodle portraits if they so desired.

"It figures," Aaron laughed as he read the inscription before a drawing caught his eyes. "Is that supposed to be us, they look like trolls." He said as he looked at Garcia's drawing with a questioning eye.

The couple spent the next two hours leafing through the book looking at what their friends had said as the limo moved towards their honeymoon destination, feeling incredibly fortunate for their friends and families at each new inscription they read. JJ fell silent as she saw some familiar writing, Will and Becca had been invited to the wedding as well and to her surprise had chosen to attend. They had been married later in the previous year and Becca's baby bump had become more visible, causing Henry to be excited at the prospect of a younger brother or sister.

"_JJ, I have never seen you look so happy. Hotch is a lucky man. Best wishes, Will" _

Despite its simplicity the sentiment brought a tear to her eye, it was hard to believe this was the same man that had been hurling accusations at her and trying to steal their son only a couple short years ago.

"What was so wrong with me that he had to act that way with me, and now with Becca he's so different." JJ wondered aloud, questioning herself.

"People can be different based on their relationships," Aaron said diplomatically. "Sometimes the person you're with makes a lot of difference, I look back on who I was with Haley, I didn't always like myself." He admitted sadly. "I just hope I don't become that same person again, but I like to think I've learned from my mistakes, maybe Will has also."

"I guess," JJ admitted in regards to Will. "Or maybe Becca helped him get on meds." She said with a smile, unable to dismiss that possibility considering the major changes in his behavior. But whichever was the case she was pleased that Henry's father had been able to turn his life around to this point, even though she knew she would probably never fully let her guard down to him again.

She heard a laugh from her husband as he flipped the page in the book to read another caption. _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Dave" _he read aloud. "That doesn't leave much out does it?" He said aloud with an amused grin.

I don't believe it, JJ said as she flipped the page to see a listing of marriage statistics with an obvious focus on the positives and good chances they had to make it work, obviously written by Reid who had apparently memorized statistics for every possible occasion. While they both found it funny they thought it was nice to see him reciting happy stats for a change as opposed to his usual knowledge regarding crimes and likelihoods of perpetrators striking again.

As they saw the roadsigns indicating they were approaching their destination the bride and groom began to close the book. JJ stopped the last page from closing as she saw the childish scrawl, not realizing until this moment that Jack and Henry had also apparently gotten a chance with the book. It was obvious that both boys probably had a little help with their writing or at least their spelling which could have come from any number of the team members huddling around them, but it was clear the sentiment came from the children.

Henry had some obvious help with his and the writing slant looked suspiciously like Prentiss'. _"I want us all to live together forever." Henry. _He had obviously written part of it, signing his name himself.

They smiled at the childish wish, but the next writing they saw brought tears to both their eyes, it was obviously all Jack's writing with some erasing on a couple of the words where he had corrected the spelling likely after asking for help. _"Dad, thank you for showing me what love is, now I know why Mommy always said it was so important. I love you and JJ and Henry." Jack._

_**Finis**_


End file.
